The One With The Legendary Flame
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Bloom had dreamed of being a fairy all her life. But what happens when a certain blond fairy just drops in and changes Bloom's life forever…? But as much as there was to her life of being just a fairy, her mother also has kept in her in the dark, but why? What are those secrets that she was keeping from her only daughter? And why wouldn't she tell her of any of those secrets to her
1. An Unexpected Event

**The One With The Legendary Flame**

Bloom had dreamed of being a fairy all her life. But what happens when a certain blond fairy just drops in and changes Bloom's life forever…? But as much as there was to her life of being just a fairy, her mother also has kept in her in the dark, but why? What are those secrets that she was keeping from her only daughter? And why wouldn't she tell her of any of those secrets to her?

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm re-writing season one in a different version (my version though) and I'm changing a bit of history in the up coming chapters and seasons that I will write... I'm not sure if the it is going to be the same for the cannon couples. It may vary of how I want it to turn out.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event

The sun was slowing rising into the skies over the town, called Gardenia in the state of California. Gardenia was an average sized town, which was near the coast. During the summer in Gardenia, nearly every tourist comes for it's nicest beaches. There was also a small little music bar next to the beach that every summer is packed with people – who comes and goes from all different areas of the city and even from out of town.

A medium-sized house lies far out from the coast; within the city was a certain red haired girl who was sleeping. Her room was filled with many beautiful sketches – sketches of fairies, ogres, witches, elves, and even the town's beach itself. Her sketches of the landscapes were astonishing as if she could pass for being an artist at such an early age, and the way she drew the beings of ancient legend of a girl's fantasy dreams were spectacular.

Her small light blue pet bunny was sleeping at the end of her very own bed. As the sun's rays peeked into the young teenager's bedroom – lightening up the day brightly.

It was only late July, on a Wednesday morning; she'd sprawled out widely on her bed, softly snoring. She probably could've spent the entire day sleeping if a voice hadn't startled her from her sleep as usual.

"I better see you up, young lady," a voice had spoken out in a stern voice, and that voice had belonged to her mother's.

The red-haired girl placed a pillow on her head, sighing with a groaning sound, "ugh!" as she glanced at the clock it was only seven-thirty in the morning. It was way to early for her to wake up. Why did her mother have to wake her up _so_ early?

Why couldn't her mother allow her to sleep more? It was _summer break_ for heaven's sake and her mother had to be the morning person who just happens to wake her up nearly everyday on daily basis. Her mother was one of those rare creatures that loved to be up on the rise of dawn early in the morning and still have a good mood throughout the entire day. She wondered how does she do it?

The young girl heard the tapping feet of her mother's, and slowly glanced toward her mother's direction, with her brows arched directly at right at her. "Ugh…" she groaned.

Her mother was wearing a formal suit, green colored blazer with a white blouse underneath and a matching green skirt that reached above her knees in about two inches. Her long, thick red hair was loosen down in soft curls as she had on light make up on. She looked lovely. But there was one thing about her mother, she looked eternally youthful for some reason and she wondered how did her mother do it?

At that moment her mother had her arms crossed on her chest, shaking her head at her daughter, displeased by the fact that her daughter was _still_ sleeping in as she always do.

"Bloom?" her mother pursed her lips together, focusing on her daughter who was still in bed and added, "your late."

"Late?" Bloom questioned herself, but something immediately had popped into her mind: school? She was late to school! She jumped out of bed eye-wide, in realization that she was late to school.

"Oh my god! Why haven't you told me, Mom?" Bloom said panicking, as she quickly rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Her mother couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's reaction that was thinking that she was late to school, which in fact wasn't true. She'd probably thought that it wasn't summer vacation.

As her mother was near her desk, she had taken an impact on her daughter's sketches skills. She knew that her daughter was very talented in her art skills, just like herself when she was her daughter's age. But as she was going through her daughter's sketches she had noticed that some of her illustrations were based on something that had happened sixteen years ago. Was her daughter envisioning this from her dreams that she see's? She never told her daughter anything about what happened sixteen years ago, but she'd always mentioned to her about her strange dreams that she would have once in a while.

She remembered when her daughter was younger – she'd developed a fear to three old ancient witches that haunted her dreams from night to night with terrors. There was that one night she'd remembered she couldn't get her daughter to sleep because of the terrors she had and she had used her magic to calm her daughter from her nightmares that were haunting her.

She had sketches of people she'd never seen in her life and continued on to draw them; as to her it was all familiarity. She had even drawn a sketch of a crown, and the Dominian palace's halls – the way she had drawn it was unbelievable she'd drawn every edge and details of the palace. A sudden wave of fear had hit her; she tried to not think of the event that had happened sixteen years ago.

Oh, how much she'd missed her older daughter and husband that her younger daughter didn't know a clue about or that she had an older sister who doesn't know exist?

Bloom had always insisted to her to tell her about her father, which she had tried to deny over the years and insisted to her that her father had left them when she was only a year old. Ever since then, Bloom, had stopped asking questions about her father, though she would ask her once in a while.

Marion knew it was hard to tell her the truth of what really happened: like that they're both not originally from Earth, or that her mother is the Queen of the most powerful realm called Domino and her daughter is a Princess of Domino and not only that, but she's a guardian fairy of the most powerful magic in the Magic Dimension: 'The Keeper of the Legendary Dragon's Flame.'

How would her daughter react to the _real_ truth? Would she accept it? Would she like the idea that she's a magical being – a fairy like herself?

Marion gazed at the book that was on Bloom's bed, it was one of her favorites books she liked to read. The book cover was written "The Legend Tale of a Fairy" she was probably reading that late last night.

As the door opened, she turned around to see her daughter dressed and ready to go. "You do realize its summer break, right?" Her mother told her, trying to not laugh.

"Really? Why do you have to do that to me, Mom?" Bloom asked, as she head back to bed tiredly. Bloom opened the sheets to her bed, and collapsed tiredly onto the bed.

"You were up pretty late last night. What were you doing?" Her mother asked.

"I was reading." Bloom answered, a bit sleepy.

"Uh-ah…I've noticed that, since you're up now, you can help me by doing the chores around the house," Marion smiled delightfully at her daughter.

"No!" Bloom complained, as she watched her mother walk out the room, but before she left she turned to her, "by the way breakfast is ready, I should see you downstairs less than five minutes," Marion pointed out to Bloom who had put a pillow on her head, begging for more sleep.

* * *

Bloom was downstairs having breakfast with her mother. One of her favorite dishes was the eggs with toast and a side with bacon, and glass of orange juice.

It was nice and quite, as she watched her mother read the newspaper. Though, Bloom knew that not many people do like to read the newspaper as they would catch the news on T.V. rather than reading the paper itself, but her mother preferred to read the paper.

"So…" Bloom started up the conversation, "what are we going to do this summer? I mean there's like a month left before school stars once again?" she took a sip her orange juice, looking towards her mother as she placed the paper aside on the table.

"I was thinking, that we could go to the beach…" but was cut off by her daughter, "the same one we _always_ go too?" her expression wasn't too cheerful about the idea of going to same restore for years now.

Marion shook her head, "no, you didn't allow me to finish…maybe we could go to Florida, and from there we could go to Disney World since I've bought tickets," she smiled as she saw her daughter's shocked expression.

"Um…wow! I didn't expect that," Bloom smiled, thinking about her friend, well she isn't her friend, but they were like rivalry. Mitzi had always bragged off about her summer vacation from year to year, as getting her jealous since she'd been nearly at every place in the USA.

Mitzi had always hated Bloom for her looks and the colored eyes that she got. The only way to tick her off, was always telling everyone about her whereabouts during the summer and the way she'd always had bought new expensive things and showed it off literally the next day.

Maybe going to Disney World would put Mitzi in complete jealously mode, as she deserved since she'd kept on…well…bragging to her about her summer vacation and making fun at hers.

"Bloom?"

"What?" Bloom asked wide-eyed, wondering why was her mother making that sort of face – a displeased look across her face.

"I think, we both know what you're thinking about?" she said, as she took a sip from her coffee, "and getting someone jealous isn't right you know. Doesn't matter how much you dislike the person, getting her jealous won't solve anything."

Was her mother taking Mitzi's side now? How did her mother know that she was thinking of getting Mitzi all jealous? Sometimes, it's like her mother can read her mind at times.

"I'm so not!" Bloom protested as she crossed her arms.

"Bloom, I know you. Yes, Mitzi isn't a nice person either and you don't like her, but getting her jealous won't solve the problem," Marion said in a calm voice.

Bloom sighed with a low grumble sound, "I know that."

Marion's smile widens on her face and said, "I have a little surprise for you, Bloom."

* * *

Bloom and her mother were standing in front of the house, as Bloom had her eyes closed as her mother insisted her to do and Kiko had followed them out. "What is it you're going to show me, Mom?"

"Why don't you open your eyes, now."

Bloom scanned the front of her house and she noticed that there was a new shinny red-bike with a small basket filled with beautiful flowers. Well, this wasn't she was expecting as she was hoping for a scooter instead of a bike.

"How do you like it, Bloom?" her mother asked, as she studied her daughter's face carefully.

What could she say to her mother? She couldn't say like, I wanted a scooter instead, or why a bike?' I mean her mother had bought it for her and she was grateful for that. She immediately hugged her mother, "thank-you, it's the best present that you've ever gave me," smiling.

Bloom watched as her pet bunny, Kiko rushed to the new bike happily and jumped into the flower basket.

"Looks like Kiko likes it already," her mother said joyfully, as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "why don't you go out for a ride on the bike."

"Uh, sure." Bloom smiled, unknowing what to really say or how to feel about it.

Bloom slowly walked over to the new bike, as she heard her mother called out to her, "drive carefully and be back by seven!"

Bloom gave her mother a slight nod, as she watched her mother go back inside the house. Bloom had taken off from her house, and decided to go to the park along with Kiko for the day.

As she was approaching to a stop sign, which was at the end of the neighborhood, she heard her name being called out by a certain someone, and that someone happened to be her rivalry

Mitzi and by the way she calling out to her was almost cold.

"Bloom?"

A girl with long black hair, wearing a mini-green halter top, with a yellow cropped pants called out to her attention since she'd spotted her in the neighborhood. Bloom turned around to see Mitzi in front of her house with two guys bringing out something from the big truck.

Mitzi pushed her small pointy glasses upwards, closer to her eyes. She pushed her long back hair to the back and placed a small smile on her face, as she looked at Bloom who was riding her new bike.

Mitzi couldn't help but to tease her since she was riding a bike instead of a scooter. Mitzi had decided to ask her about what she was going to do over the summer, but she already knew that Bloom was going to the same old resort ever since she was little.

"So Bloom, where are you going for the summer?" She pressed her lips together, sounding almost mean and cold.

"Uh, were going away very soon to…" but she was cut off by Mitzi, "going to the same old resort, I see. Maybe I should send you a postcard from our vacation to let you see something _different._ "

The way she said it, it irritated Bloom, but she kept a calm look across her face and shook her head, "no not that same old beach, I'm actually going to Florida this year."

"To Florida?" she asked with a smug, as if she didn't believe her.

"I guess that's _something_ different." Mitzi rolled her eyes at Bloom.

Kiko wanted to go outside the basket and rush out to Mitzi and bite her on the face. As the two guys lowered her new scooter to the ground, and snapped at them, "be careful with the _new_ scooter!"

Mitzi turned back to Bloom, with a smirk on her face and said, "it's _brand new_ you know, and it's one of the most expensive models on the market you know."

This made Bloom a bit jealous of her. She literally had everything! Everything that came out new she'd always have it the second day and the next summer, Mitzi had told her that her parents were going to buy her a new expensive convertible car. She'd always made Bloom look bad in front of everyone in school, by mocking her at what she has.

Well, she only had this year and next year left of high school and would soon go off to college where people didn't matter of what you have or what they didn't have. Why couldn't she graduate any faster, than spending another two more years in high school with Mitzi?

Mitzi made everything a competition in her life that would have a best of everything. Bloom had met Mitzi in the second grade and they were best friends, but once they entered middle school, everything had changed between them. Mitzi had become a popular girl ever since seventh grade until now.

That friendship that they had was long gone, buried away in the deep grave never to be returned. From that day foreword, Bloom and Mitzi had become natural enemies. They despised one another. Bloom could never see the kindness in Mitzi and she was off making other friends.

As Mitzi pushed her hair to the side, she'd noticed that Bloom was heading off but before she left her, and called out to Bloom, "well…I see you're enjoying your new bike, huh?" as she placed her hand on mouth laughing at her.

"Well, um…have a nice summer, Mitzi," Bloom sighed, and took off to the park, the one place she wanted peace and quite and relax under the tree with no worries.

* * *

Bloom placed her new red bike to the side, a picked up a red apple from the basket that she'd put earlier before she'd left. She sat down under the shaded tree, and took a bite from the red apple as she watched Kiko running around the park happily since he loves the outdoors.

She glanced around the park; the park was filled with people especially younger kids since there was a playground not to far off from where she was sitting. Some people were having a nice picnic since the weather is completely nice and warm.

As she began to play her music, Kiko came rushing to her – looking terrified for what he just saw moments ago. He'd looked petrified for what he saw, as he began to tug on her jeans skirt, calling out to her attention. She looked down and asked, "what is it Kiko?"

He ran down to the ground, showing her where to go and so she followed him. Bloom hid herself behind a big tall oak tree – assuming the tree had lived beyond the hundreds. She heard a sharp, angry, brutal voice. As she took a slight peak to see what was going on, she gasped, as her blue eyes widen for what she just saw.

 _It couldn't be. It's impossible. A fairy?_

"A…a…fairy?" she mumbled to herself, in disbelief. Weren't fairies, ogres, witches, wizards and who knows what else is magical didn't exist? But how could that be? I mean she was seeing this with her own two eyes. That's one of the reasons why Kiko had called out to her because he saw that.

"You can never defeat me!" A girl with two long pigtailed said, in such a serious voice, as she took her stance, with a somewhat staff she held in her hand. Bloom gazed at the blond hair girl; she had a look of determination on her face as she glared at the big hideous yellowed ogre with his little red ghouls.

Bloom pulled herself back. "Fairies don't exists…they're not real!"

"You can never defeat the fairy of the sun and moon!" as she gave him a blast with her powers, sending the beast flying back. Bloom saw her small sized blue wings; she is a real fairy!

"Powers?" Bloom muttered to herself. She watched in horror as those little red ghouls grabbed the fairy, and she heard the yellowed monster yelled out in anger: "GRAB THE SCEPTER, GHOULS!"

The girl needed help, but what help can she do to help her. She needed to do something…maybe she should distract the ogre from attacking the girl.

Bloom jumped out from behind the tree and looked at ogre determinedly, but wait, she didn't know what to exactly do? Maybe she should yell at him to get his attention to her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bloom shouted at the ogre hoping his eyes would leave the blond girl alone and look at her for a distraction.

The big-yellowed ogre turned his attention to see who'd called out to him, in anger. He saw a young redheaded girl with blue eyes who was calling out to him. The ogre smirked at the girl, she looked small and fragile compared to him. He could easily break her since she was an average human girl, not a fairy. He grunted in pleasure for what he was about to do next.

The ogre couldn't resist but to snatch the young girl in his big hands, as he grabbed the redheaded girl to him with a nerve-racking look on his face. Bloom was in fear and in disgust for his breath stank like rotten garlic. She felt like hurling in front of him, but instead, she yelled, "LET GO OF…ME!" causing a deep vibration within her body as if she was unlocking something she never knew she had, as she felt her body rise with deep, powerful, hot power as the power inside her had ignited. She looked at the ogre as she'd released all her energy onto the ogre, inflicting pain on him as he yelp, "AHHHH!"

She had fallen down to the ground and watched as the ogre being tossed back to the trees with it's shrieking voice of terror. She wondered if she actually did that just now. I mean it was impossible to do for her to do something like that. Having real powers to defeat that oversized ogre like that?

She took deep breaths in and out, and soon she felt someone was right in front of here since she took a notice that parts of the grass was shadowed by a someone or a figure. She glanced up to see the blond hair girl holding her staff in her hand, smiling at proudly.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked the redheaded girl, and added, "that was some major Winx, girl!"

"What?" Bloom said breathlessly, still gazing at the blond hair girl, who was shinning like a bright night star.

 _What is Winx?_ She thought to herself as the girl helped Bloom off the ground, and introduced herself to Bloom, "by the way I'm Stella."

"Well, I'm Bloom," she responded.

They both glanced at the fallen ogre on the ground that was now on his feet, grumbling angrily at the Earth girl who had defeated him so easily and she was extremely powerful more than that blond haired fairy. Who was this girl?

He let out a small angry grumble sound, and pointed at the red hair girl and told the ghouls: "GET HER!"

The small red ghouls were running towards the red haired girl madly and they ripped a part of her jeans skirt. Bloom had found a small branch lying besides her and decided to use it. She smacks each one of them back, but they just kept on running back to her.

Unknowing how to react, Bloom immediately put her hands out in hoping that they wouldn't jump right at her face and scratch her with their sharp claws, but again, she felt that same sudden sensation as she felt earlier. She felt power within her veins as she noticed that she surrounded herself in orange barrier, which sent the ghouls flying back and hitting themselves to the trees, which suddenly they'd vanished afterwards.

Bloom gazed at her hands. _Did I just do that? I have powers,_ real _powers?!_

She looked at Stella as she was giving him major solar flares at him. The ogre looked at Stella and then Bloom. He knew he couldn't deal with them both right now – they were too strong. Maybe his mistress would give him some type of magic to defeat the two fairies.

"I will come back again, Princess Stella and your little friend too! Don't think it's over!" He hissed, as he clapped his hands together as he teleported himself elsewhere.

"Thank goodness, he's gone." Stella said with a sigh, still looking a bit tired from fighting him for who knows how long.

Stella turned to Bloom, "thanks for al–" she suddenly fainted from exhaustion, since she nearly used all her energy on that ogre.

Bloom gasped as Stella fainted who transformed out of her fairy form into her princess two pieces orange dress like. Bloom bended down to Stella wondering if she was okay. Kiko was besides them, looking at Bloom with a stressful look.

"She needs help!"

* * *

Knut was summoned back to his three headmistresses, and was surrounded in complete darkness. He waited for them to speak out to him.

"KNUT!" a cold voice shirked out to him, displeased that he didn't get the ring of Solaria. Knut had approached his three witches headmistresses. "Yes, my wickedness."

"Where is the Ring of Solaria!" another voice hissed at him, angrily since he didn't bring with him the Ring of Solaria.

"Um…" Knut said hesitantly and immediately blurted out, "it wasn't my fault! That Earth girl had some powerful magic, she'd defeated me while I was taking that ring from the princess!" He explained in annoyance that – that girl had defeated him.

The three witches' eyes widen, when Knut had mentioned that simple girl had defeated him but had a powerful magic and defeated him single handily.

"Describe her to us?" One of the voices had asked.

"Well…um…she has long red hair and dark blue clothing," he explained, hoping that would calm them down from their range. It took a moment before one of them could say anything to Knut.

"Very well then, do you know where she is?" the voice asked Knut sternly. He hesitated, since he didn't know what to say exactly.

"Unbelievable! You weren't wearing your glasses again, Knut!" the voice had yelled at him for not wearing his glasses again, "how many times do I have to repeat myself to you, you're blind without wearing it!"

Knut waited until they'd finished blaming him for not wearing his glasses again and added, "I know where the girl went. I grabbed a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. The ghouls could find her with her scent and wherever they are…they'll be there, and I'll finish off that fairy and get the scepter!"

"Very well then…off to it and _don't_ fail us again!"

* * *

The next day on the late evening, the girl had woken up from her sleep. She opened one of her eyes to notice she wasn't outside; she was in a house, as it appeared to be since there was many picture frames of that same girl she saw earlier with a woman who nearly looked exactly like the girl herself, but with bright green eyes.

She glanced down at herself to notice that she was sleeping on the couch with a long sheet of a soft creamy silk blanket. How long has she been out for? Did the girl bring her here – to her place?

What was this place? Where was she? Was she far from home? This place didn't look like it's in the Magical Universe. Soon she saw Bloom who was walking towards her with a glass filled with water.

"I have got you a cup of water," the redheaded girl said in a concern voice.

Stella looked at Bloom as she gave the glass of water.

"Thank you," Stella replied, as she took a sip from the glass of water. Stella straightens her back up and looked at Bloom. "Um…" she blushed, she didn't want to ask where was she, but this place didn't look like it was in the Magic Dimension, "so where I am?"

"Your in Gardenia?"

"Gardenia?" Stella furrowed her brows in confusion. What is Gardenia? Is it a realm that she didn't quite know of?

"Um…in California?" Bloom added, hoping she would be familiar with the USA and its fifty states. Still, she didn't understand what was California was?

Bloom looked at her one more time she didn't seem like she knew what was California was or what's Gardenia, which is a city located on the west coast in California. Maybe she wasn't from here. She hoped what she would say next would help the girl out in understanding where she's at.

"Um…Earth," she spoke out.

Stella looked at Bloom with a puzzle look. She was on Earth, and technically speaking that Earth is outside the Magic Dimension…so she smiled at Bloom, as she knew what Earth was since she wasn't too familiar with this planet. She knows all the planets of the Magic Dimension, but Earth…that wasn't even in there. She must've landed onto another world.

"Okay, thanks for telling me that," the blond haired princess responded to her.

"Something tells me that you're not from around here then," Bloom said, taking a note from how the girl was dressed; she was dressed royally like.

A woman had walked into the living room, approaching the two girls who were chatting. The woman had gazed at the blond haired girl wondering if she was okay from what happened to her yesterday. She completely slept for an entire day and a half. But she took a notice of the foreigner's clothing style – a crown a top of her golden blond hair, her orange two pieces dress that represented the style of the sun and moon and small blue artificial wings at the back of her dress. It could only mean one thing to her: she was a magical being from the Magical Universe.

She remembered Bloom telling her that she help the girl to defeat the yellowed-ogre, yesterday while she was out in the park. And that she was a fairy were real wings and powers. She even had told her that she herself had some kind of magic powers and sent back the ghouls and ogre flying back.

"How are you feeling, hon?" Marion asked the girl in a concerned tone.

"I'm feeling much better," she smiled warmly at the woman who had to be Bloom's mother, and added, "thanks to your daughter."

Bloom felt a slight blush across her cheek and said, "No worries, I just wanted to help."

"But I have to say, that was one incredible blast you did, Bloom!"

Marion glanced at her daughter who was blushing and was a bit proud of what she did. For some reason she felt proud of her daughter for helping the fairy and in the process she'd discovered her own magic.

But her daughter discovering her own magic was a bit dangerous, and not only that, she was afraid that her daughter might find herself in all sorts of trouble and danger. It was one of the reasons that she decided to raise her here on Earth, a safe place for her to grow up in with no one going after her or her daughter for their powers.

"And I've never seen that kind of blast from before! Like I said before Bloom, you defiantly got major Winx in you, girl!"

"Thanks," Bloom smiled.

"You're a fairy Bloom, believe it or not." Stella pointed out to Bloom, who was in deep thought to herself about being a fairy.

"A fairy? Like for real?" Bloom questioned, thinking it was still all a major dream, and not reality. She felt a hand placed on her shoulders, and glanced up to see her mother. She knew she wanted something from her. The way she placed her hand on her shoulders, she knew she wanted to talk to her about something.

"May I talk to my daughter for a moment," Marion asked.

"Uh-sure, I'll just be here looking at the sweet place that you've got," Stella shrugged.

Marion led her daughter into the kitchen...Bloom was still wondering what was up with her mother. What did she want to talk about with her?

"So what do you want to talk about, Mom?" Bloom asked.

Marion gave out a deep sigh and glanced at her daughter. She wondered how was she going to tell her the truth, that she knew that she's a magical girl – a fairy. She even knew who the girl was at the mention of her name. Stella. She was a girl from planet Solaria, and not only that she's the daughter of her once best-friend Luna. She's a Princess of Solaria.

"Bloom," Marion spoke out to her daughter, hoping that she wouldn't get too mad about not telling her, "look, I know you just had discovered you're a fairy and you're excited about it because I am a fairy just _like_ you."

Bloom's blue eyes widen in what her mother had said. Her mother's a fairy? She knew that her daughter is a fairy and she knew that she had magical powers for all this time. She glanced at her mother, why was she telling her that now? Why did she tell her from before? Were there more secrets that her mother was hiding from her?

"Why didn't you tell me from before?" Bloom asked, shocked about the fact that her mother had told she's a fairy. A real fairy, indeed.

"Because it's hard to tell you, Bloom. There's more to that than just only being a fairy," Marion gave out a sigh, as she placed her hand on her daughter's face.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked her mother.

"I can't tell you, not all of it now. Lets say, it would makes things a bit complicated," her mother said, who was trying to protect her daughter from the real truth and the danger behind it.

"But why can't you?"

"Listen to me, Bloom. I wish I could tell you everything, but in time, you'll understand what I did and why?" she grabbed a small white envelop that was hidden in cupboard that Bloom never knew of from before.

"What is this?" as her mother gave her a white envelope to her. She wondered what was it in the letter. Were there more secrets that her mother wasn't going to tell her just yet?

"It's a letter, and I want you to give it to the headmistress, when you get to Alfea."

 _Headmistress? Alfea? What was my mother talking about? Why a letter? I wonder what's written inside?_

"Don't open it Bloom. I know you have the curious look of yours, just please don't. I promise you, I will tell you everything, but today's not the time for it," she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"I promise, Mom," Bloom replied, still unaware why her mother was giving this to her.

Marion watched as her daughter headed out to the girl. Marion sighed with a relief. How could she tell her? What would she say? How would she react? She remembered her memories, her painful memories. Oh, how things she wished it would be different?

Now her biggest concern was sending her daughter to Magix, as the girl would suggest to her daughter to learn more of her magic. There was still a trace of the Ancestral Witches' descended out there. They could be out there – still looking for the Dragon Flame that her daughter has which puts her at risk while being there in Magix.

But she knew an elderly woman, who had became the headmistress at Alfea ever since the Company of Light had fallen sixteen years ago. Her old friend and she was a part of The Company of Light, Faragonda. She would ensure her that her daughter would be safe while attending Alfea.

Her daughter was only sixteen, how much longer can she keep her from the truth. It was a matter of time that her daughter would eventually discover her magic. Then what would happen then…?

All her life, all she's done was protecting her from the dangers that were out there. But the dangers were never on Earth. The dangerous lied in the Magic Dimension – the true danger of her very own existence.

It's about time she should call the headmistress and inform her on the truth.

* * *

"It's a nice place, you've got Bloom." Stella said, admiring her bedroom. She noticed that she had many different sketches of magical creature and landscapes. Stella was astonished by how good her drawings are. She was talented.

"These pictures are amazing, you drew them yourself?" The fairy of the sun and moon had asked as she flipped through the book filled with many astonishing sketches. Her eyes had widened on something beautiful – it was a beautiful crown. She never had a crown like that, well, not in this kind of style.

The style of the crown was beautiful – each tip of the crown had a small beautiful gem, and the thin lines that was traced around the crown was absolutely breathtaking even though it was a sketch of it and not colored.

"Wow! I like this one," Stella commented, as she noticed Bloom blushed. "I wish I could draw like you, those sketches and illustrations you drew are incredible!"

"So…" Bloom leaned on the wall besides her window, and asked: "where do you come from?" since she hadn't have the time to ask her earlier.

"I come from the kingdom of Solaria. It's a planet entirely, just like Earth but in a different way," she explained to the redheaded.

"Let me guess," she smiled, "it's a magical place as well?"

"Yup! Oh, I want to show you something." Stella smiled brightly, illuminating the entire room.

She grabbed a piece of a small card in her hand. "A card?" the redheaded arched her brows at Stella, as she shook her head.

"Nope. Not any card my darling. It's a magic transporter." Stella explained as she tossed that card down to the floor. The card had expanded like some sort of rolled up mattress.

Bloom's eyes widen, it showed a picture of the pink sort of castle on the card. She gasped as she watched Stella went down through the picture.

Maybe she should follow her. Bloom walked over to the picture and did what Stella had showed her a few minutes ago. As she was standing over the picture, she gasped as she felt herself lowering down into the picture.

She found herself in another world. She gasped in wonder. This place was breath taking. She had never seen anything like it from before.

"Over here!" Stella shouted, as she was waving her hand in the air calling out to her attention to come to her.

Bloom walked over to Stella with an astonishing look across her face in disbelief. This place was magical, truly magical. She felt it in her blood.

"What is this place?" Bloom asked, as she glanced around. The big blue lake was shimmering brightly as she saw a big pink castle up ahead.

"This is Magix, and over there," she pointed out to Bloom, "it is Alfea. It's one of the best magic schools across the dimension."

 _Alfea._ This was the place that her mother had told her about earlier. _This is the place that Mom was telling me about. It's really beautiful. But how did she know about it?_

"I went here once, and it's amazing. Hey, I have a good idea, why don't you come along with me? We'll have the best year ever!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"I…I…mean, I know I have magic, but what if it's gone. It just happened once?" Bloom doubted herself, looking at her two hands.

"Pssh, please. That magic you did back there was epic!" She grabbed Bloom's hand in hers and looked at her, "it's _in_ you."

They jumped both back up from where they came from. Bloom was still shocked about it. It excited her and terrified her for some reason.

Bloom sat down on her bed, trying to pounder all what had just happened from yesterday and today. She saw that Stella had sat by here, examining something from her desk until she saw a cup full with colorful pencils.

"Ah-huh," she smiled and looked at Bloom.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"I'm going to give you a simple exercise," Stella said, as she snapped her fingers as the pencils flew up into the air and it formed into one giant pencil, giving Bloom a demonstration of magic use.

"What is this suppose to be?"

"Now you try reversing it?" She told Bloom, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you can do this."

Bloom looked at the big pencil that was floating in the air. She had to try to rearrange them back to normal. How was she going to that? The blast that she did…just sorta happen, it's not like she knows the skills to return things back to normal. She took a deep breath in and focused on the floating object.

 _I can do this._ Bloom used her fingers; maybe she could get her magic flow out of her hands and reverse that object that Stella had demonstrated earlier. But it didn't work. It had fallen down, as she was still trying to reverse it.

Bloom closed her eyes, as if she were defeated.

"Don't worry, all you need is practice and the perfect place to go it to Alfea." Stella reassured her with a smile.

* * *

Marion was in the kitchen, on the phone hoping that she would answer her…but then…she heard a brutal voice saying that they're in there. Soon, the figure had barged into the kitchen door, as she dropped the phone down…

Marion took a quick glance at the sudden creature that just had barged into her home. It was an ogre like the one that her daughter told her of yesterday. He probably wanted Stella.

Knut glanced down at the redheaded woman and for mistaking her of her daughter that he wanted to go after, he launched out to attack the woman. Marion quickly dodged his attack. She knew he was mistaking her for her daughter.

"WHY YOU!" Knut snapped at the woman and looked back at his ghouls and roared at them, "GET THE GIRL, NOW!" as he looked back at Marion with a dangerous look on his face.

Stella and Bloom were hearing a commotion that was coming from downstairs, and decided to check out what was going on. As they both were running down the stairs their eyes, in practically Bloom's eyes had widened.

"They're here! But how?" She asked Stella for an explanation.

"Err…they must have had followed us to here," Stella said annoyed.

Where was her mother? If the ghouls were here…oh no…then he would be going after her…or maybe even worse…hurting her.

Damn! She needed to get to her mother quickly. Suddenly, Stella and Bloom had seen Knut who had been blasted through the walls, and gasped when they saw Bloom's mother who apparently did have magic. Her hand was in flames – a flaming blue color.

"Apparently, I think I know where you'd gotten your magic from," Stella whispered to Bloom who nodded in agreement.

"It's show time," Stella said, as she took her stance to transform into her fairy from. She transformed into her fairy form. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, with a blue headband at the top of her head, as she was wearing a two-piece sparkling outfit in the color of orange. A shoulder strapped top with mini shorts and long orange boots with two silver bracelets on each of her arm.

"Oh, wow!" Bloom said, dreamily thinking that she would do that herself if she attended Alfea.

"Now," Stella said, as she slid of the ring of her finger, and threw it in the air causing Bloom to have an awe look across her face. The ring had transformed into a scepter.

Stella used her scepter to blast those hideous ghouls, as Bloom ran down the stairs to get to her mother.

Marion looked at her daughter and told her in a commanding voice: "Go Bloom!"

"No! I'm staying here," but as Bloom turned her heels backwards, she saw another five more ghouls approaching her. She needed to do something. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her magic – as she put her hands forwards, a single blast had sent her back tumbling as Bloom watched as the ghouls were flying back towards the hard wall with a loud thud sound as they disappeared.

Stella approached Bloom as the three of them looked at the fallen Knut. As he got up, he had a savage look across the face – wanting to kill them.

But as he ran towards them angrily, he was shocked by a taser that has been sent to him on his bare back. And ropes were being tossed to the beast, as the ogre had struggled.

"Yes!" Stella finally said, as Bloom looked at her confusingly. "Yes?"

"Uh, I called the boys, they can deal with this kind of stuff. Fairies just don't deal with that."

As the five Specialists stepped up to the ogre to make sure that he is tied up well. A certain someone had his eyes on the redheaded girl who was near Stella. Stella noticed his face clearly he was interested in Bloom.

"Someone seems to have eyes for you," Stella giggled as Bloom blushed.

"Okay, let me introduce you to the guys," Stella smiled, as she walked up to the guys since she basically knew them from last year when she was a freshmen attending Alfea.

The brunet had a long wide green sword in his hand that looked at Bloom and waved, "hey," as Stella made the introduction, "that's Prince Sky."

Then she approached the blond haired Specialist who had a blue glowing phantom shield with a blue thin sword as he pushed the button that was on the sword, it had disappeared. "That's Brandon, Prince Sky's Squire."

"How are you doing?" He asked, his voice firm and thick.

"This is Riven. He's usually not the friendly type." Stella whispered in Bloom's ear, as Bloom took a notice that he didn't look quite friendly from the way he looked at her. He seemed a little up tight guy or maybe a bit of a badass in him in a way.

Then Bloom glanced at the light-browned haired Specialist with red glasses, he seemed sweet and a kind type of guy who was defiantly the opposite of Riven who had something dark about him.

"And…finally that's Timmy."

"It's nice to meet you all," Bloom said.

"We'll take the ogre from here then, sorry about what he did to your place." Brandon said, as he examined all the damage that the crazy ogre had done.

"Well, now I like to know what took you guys so long?" Stella complained.

"Well, the portal had backfire a few times, but nothing that I can't fix," the techno Specialist had explained to Stella who sighed in annoyance. Having patient wasn't her specialty.

"So…am I going to see you around at Alfea?" he asked Bloom who had faintly blushed.

"I…I guess so," she answered him.

"Come on guys we have to go," the brunet Specialist had said, as Brandon took a step back from Bloom, "Well, it was nice meeting you Bloom."

Bloom waved back as he went through the portal, which had closed now. "So you're going to Alfea, right?"

Bloom arched her brows at Stella, "of course I am."

"I should help you clean out the house, since it was kinda of my fault," Stella admitted a bit ashamed that she was the reason why Knut had damaged her house.

"Its fine, don't worry about it," Bloom paused, "I'm pretty sure my Mom has another trick up her sleeves," as the two of them walked back inside.

* * *

The very next morning…

Bloom was still sleeping, but a voice was calling out to her again. She decided to ignore it, but she was feeling a tug at her arm, trying to pull her out from bed.

"Ugh! Mom, leave me alone. I'm tired _really_ tired," Bloom moaned, as she faced towards the other side of the room.

"Your not a morning lover are you?" a voice had spoken out to her a bit giggling, but that voice wasn't her mother's.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes, revealing Stella who was the one waking her up. Within seconds Bloom was wide-awake. She had assumed what had happened in a few days was just a mere dream. But this wasn't a dream it was real.

"Stella?" Bloom said with a yawn, still tired from last night. She felt her body was aching her and a bit sore for an unknown reason.

"Ya, your Mom told me to have you awake by seven," she smiled delightfully at Bloom.

"Great!" Bloom rubbed one of her eyes, and jumped out of bed and walked to her closet to pick her outfit for the day. Hum…

"Besides, I know I should've told you yesterday, but Alfea starts today," the fairy of the sun and moon said in a soft, quite voice.

"What? Really?" Bloom turned her head towards Stella, and raised a brow at her.

"Ya, but the good thing is I woke you up an hour early," the blond princess of Solaria had said, grinning at Bloom. As Bloom was going through her closet she decided to wear the short pale blue dress and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Marion was at the side of the door as she approached Stella; she was dragging in Bloom's suitcase so she would pack her things for her, as she would get ready.

Instantly Marion flickered her fingers with a snap, and all of her daughter's clothing was packed into the pink suitcase. Stella still wondered why she didn't tell her daughter that she had magic.

"May I ask why you didn't tell your daughter that she has magic?" Stella asked with curiosity.

Marion took a deep breath in and let it out; it was hard to tell her the entire truth. It would not make Bloom wonder about her fairy heritage, but her heart would shatter at the very truth.

"Stella, there are something in this world are better left out without saying a thing," Marion paused and decided to ask, "why was that ogre after your ring in the first place?"

"Um…well it wasn't the ogre who wanted the ring, it is the three senior witches who wanted the ring, because they think it contains the Dragon Flame inside, but really it doesn't. It was created by the Great Dragon and has been handed down through my family for generations." The blond princess explained to Marion.

"Look, I'm just worried about my daughter running through trouble and danger while she's there." Marion said with a sigh, and was concerned about sending her daughter to Magix.

The three witches that Stella told her about were after the Dragon's Flame. It made her feel that she should keep Bloom here where it is safe for her. But Bloom _wanted_ to go to Alfea and learn more about her magic. What could she say to her daughter from leaving? Now, she had support Bloom's decision about going to Alfea, and pry that everything's going to be okay.

Bloom walked out, all ready to go as she glanced at her mother and Stella who were waiting for her.

"Were you guys waiting for me?" Bloom asked.

"Technically, yes we were, but don't worry your all packed up and ready to go." Stella spoke out.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for," Bloom said excitedly as she grabbed her suitcase.

Stella readied her ring and tossed it into the air, once again transforming into a scepter.

"To Magix!" Stella shouted as the whole room illuminated brightly as the three women had fallen down with Kiko as well….

"AHHH!"

Marion, Stella, and Bloom landed on the bright green dewy grass that seemed to be sprinkled with water no more than an hour ago.

"UGH!" Bloom moaned, as she pulled herself up. She saw Kiko rushing around excitedly, wondering where were they.

"Honey, are you okay?" Marion asked her daughter who seemed to be just fine.

"I am fine, Mom." Bloom answered.

Bloom's blue eyes widen. She couldn't believe that she was _really_ here. She felt a hand placed on her shoulders, "well, honey, welcome to Magix." Her mother smiled at her brightly.

"Well come on, everyone's going!" she said sounding happy.

As the three of them walked to Alfea, maybe Marion could talk to the headmistress and explain why wasn't her daughter on the list, and allow her to attend the new school year. Kiko was already beating them to the wide gates of Alfea.

* * *

How do you think of this alternating Season 1, universe? Yes, I'm changing a bit of history. Instead of Daphne sending her little sister to Earth - her mother takes herself and her daughter to Earth? Why did Marion go? What were her intentions that led her to that? More secrets would be revealed in the up coming chapters which is a far for now.

Please leave a comment below and tell me how did I do. Do forgive me for the grammar errors that I've made in the chapter. Like I said before, the cannon pairing may differ from the show itself.

Oh my, I wonder what surprise would Faragonda would see when she sees Marion "alive" with someone who's the very image of her?

See you next update...XD

~xMidnightDreamsx


	2. Welcome To Magix

**A/N:** A little bit of history would be changed a bit dramatic, but it'll fit in to later roles of the story of season 1 till the movie...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters, but I wish I did. Sadly, I do not.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome To Magix

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky. The weather felt cool with a slight cold breeze. Many students from across the Magic Dimension were making their ways to Alfea. Every girl was dressed in high fashionable style that Bloom liked.

She'd never seen such high fashion on Earth. Was there even such a thing of dressed code at this school, since most of the girls she saw would be defiantly dress coded if they did attended high school on Earth?

Even the way that Stella was wearing…would defiantly be dressed coded. Maybe in this boarding school there wasn't such thing as dress coding. This was totally going to be a whole new different experience for her.

What was is it going to be like? Is it going to be different than a normal boarding school? Would she make other new friends too?

"Hum…I know a way how to get Bloom in?" Stella suggested, since she could use the letter that the Princess of Calisto had sent to Stella – informing her that she wasn't going to attend Alfea this year and so on…she could tell the headmistress that Bloom is Veranda of Calisto.

"How?" the redhead girl asked.

Stella flicked her fingers and a letter appeared, but before Bloom could say anything, Stella had said: "by this letter, silly. It's a letter from Princess Veranda of Calisto, saying that she wouldn't be able to attend Alfea this year because she's doing homeschooling instead."

"Uh, are you planning to lie to get me in?" Bloom asked, as she disliked lying to the headmistress of getting into the school without telling her who she is exactly and where she truly comes from. She couldn't lie to her for many years, so it's pointless to begin with anyways.

"It could work," she said, still liking the idea of it. It was way easier than explaining what really happened and it could take a while to get Bloom in this was easier and faster.

"It's fine, Stella. I'll just talk to the headmistress and sort it out myself," Marion explained as the three of them walked their way towards to the grand castle of Alfea. It made Bloom's heart beat rapidly in her chest. What was it going to be like for her? What lied beyond those gates? Will there be great adventures that she would never imagine?

Bloom watched as most of the students were welcoming each other for their second or third and final year at Alfea. Bloom noticed that there was a big group of fairies standing in the same circle of the group, as she was assuming those were probably freshmen fairies of Alfea.

She was a freshman like them and Stella was probably not. Maybe she was a sophomore or something?

"Well, I know for sure I'm going to repeat my first year again," Stella said with a sigh.

"Again? Why?" Bloom asked, wondering why did Stella have to repeat her freshman year all over.

"It was because last year I had by mistake had blown up an entire lab," she chuckled nervously, getting a stare from Bloom. "You blew up a lab?" the redheaded pointed out to Stella, wondering how on Earth did she do that.

It reminder her of the same situation like that in her first year in high school and she wasn't the one who had set the chemistry room on fire since one of her classmates had mixed a ingredient that they shouldn't have which had caused the chemistry room to set on fire. It had to be one of the liquids that they had added in – was flammable.

"Wow! What were you trying to do to cause that mess?" the redheaded fairy asked curiously.

"Okay, I was trying to make a new shade of pink to change my palace's walls color from the brightest yellow to pink, so far that hadn't turned out so well…" she paused as she saw the head discipline of Alfea – Griselda.

"Oh, jeez it's Griselda!" Stella said, having a bad reaction to seeing her again. Bloom glanced in the direction that Stella was looking at with a fearful look on her face.

"Who's Griselda?" the redheaded fairy asked, as she saw her friend's face a bit annoyed of seeing the brunette woman.

Stella stopped dread in her track and looked at Bloom with a look, "trust me, you do _not_ want to get on her _bad_ side, okay!" and explained, "she isn't a friendly person you know, taking a walk in the park isn't her thing. She makes you do things that…that is just too horrible to even imagine! She's Alfea's head discipline!"

"Come on, I don't think it's that bad," Bloom stated.

"Oh, yes it is!" Stella cried onto Bloom's shoulder.

"Stella!" Bloom said, trying to snap Stella out of it. "You don't know even though I've been at Alfea for a year, but around Griselda I feel so queasy, she has an eye as sharp as the hawk's. She's super strict, I'm telling you!"

"And you were even thinking about lying about getting me in?" Bloom arched her brows.

"She won't believe that, and it isn't her decision to just kick out a fairy from Alfea!" Stella grumbled, as she crossed her arms, disliking Griselda's hard, cold attitude.

They approached the gates of Alfea seeing Griselda and headmistress Faragonda by side marking students into Alfea. "Well, its show time!" Stella said, as she placed a fake smile and walked down confidently to go greet her once again.

"This should be easy," Bloom mumbled to herself, as she continued to walk to the gates. For some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't nervous at all – it was just a different experience that she was going to experience this year. This wasn't going to an average high school. This was a magical boarding school for fairies. Still, the thoughts of fairies existing and attending school to enhance their magic skills was still all new to her – fresh in her mind. She had at least hoped that this was going to be a great year.

A hand was placed on her shoulder; she turned around to see her mother giving her a comforting look. "Everything's going to fine Bloom. You've got this," she reassured her in a calm, soft voice that comforted her and lessen the stress that she was feeling.

"Look, look who we have here," the voice scorned at a certain blond, sounding a bit displeased by her presence," the Princess of Solaria, I didn't expect to see you here!"

Stella gave off a nervous laugh. "Well, I learned my lesson for sure from last year."

"I certainly hope so, no one needs to follow your example," she grumbled, as she pushed her small pointy glasses towards her eyes and looked at the clipboard in her hand and checked Stella in.

"Come on Griselda, don't be moody. It's a new school years and many new students are arriving to attend the wonderful year of their lives," an elder woman had told the brunette who'd seemed to be super strict over the rules of Alfea, with such a cheery and delightful tone of voice.

Marion heard the elder woman's voice that sounded so familiar to her, as if she had hardly change in all those years. She had that same lovable, kind, look across her face. She was a sweet, caring woman back in the days when they were in the Company of Light battling against the evils that have threatened the Magical Universe.

It was good to hear her sweet voice again. "Bloom you still have the letter?" her mother asked, her who nodded. Bloom unzipped the first zipper from her pink suitcase and pulled out the small white letter and gave it to her mother.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Bloom asked, a bit worried, hoping whatever her mother had written in the letter would work and not backfire on her. Then all her hopes and dreams of being a real fairy would shatter to the ground.

"Of course darling," Marion smiled at her daughter, "just stick with me and we'll just be fine," as Bloom stayed besides her mother, praying that everything will go smoothly. Kiko was on Bloom's shoulder. She felt heavy eyes glaring down at her with disapproval. To see it was the brunette woman that Stella was talking about glaring at her.

She certainly does look strict and doesn't look like she was one of those easygoing teachers. She wondered what would happen if she made one wrong move by mistake. Would she send of to detention like what teachers did back on Earth if a student misbehaves or do something so ridiculous that she wouldn't tolerate it?

 _Wait? Does this boarding school allow pets?_

She couldn't leave Kiko behind, he was her pet that she received on her birthday a few years back and loved him ever since. There was no way she could stay here without Kiko. They nearly do everything together.

"And…now who do we have here?" She asked in stern voice, looking at Bloom and Marion. But as the older woman looked at them both, but as she looked at Marion – she noticed that there was something very familiar and odd about her, as if she knew her from before.

 _But…that can't be!_

Her face had suddenly lost all of its color, as if she had seen a ghost had passed by. It startled her to see Marion again after all these long years. It was nearly impossible for her to be here alive at this very moment. She couldn't believe that she's been alive for all these years, but…with a young girl who looked exactly like her - like she was somewhere in her mid-teens.

"Marion? Is that _really_ you?" Faragonda asked, hoping it was really Marion after all these years – who was speechless as if she couldn't believe her eyes that it would be actually her.

Wait? That woman knew her mother? But how? Bloom looked between her mother and the elder woman who had puzzled look across her face. Should she ask her mother of how she knows her?

"Mom," her daughter whispered, hoping for an explanation from her. The headmistress's eyes traveled from Marion to the young girl who defiantly looked the exact spitting image of Marion. Was this girl her daughter? And if so, it clearly showed her resemblance to her mother. No one could deny that lineage that's for sure.

"Is she your daughter, Marion?" Faragonda asked, shocked was still evidence in her voice as she looked at the young girl.

Marion smiled widely and proudly and said, "indeed she is."

"I'm Bloom," she introduced herself to the headmistress, as she shook her hand delightfully.

"It's nice to meet you, Bloom. I'm headmistress Faragonda," she smiled warmly at the young redheaded with pleasure of actually meeting her for the first time. The last time she ever saw Marion's youngest daughter was before the fall of Domino in a week, she was only an infant child, but now she was a grown girl who was ready to embrace the world of magic once again.

"Huh? Bloom? I never heard that name before and haven't seen her on the…" but she was cut off by Faragonda, "it's okay Griselda, I know her mother very well, and it's quite surprising to see her after all these long years," she said with a sigh.

"But headmistress Fara—" the brunette woman had tried.

"Don't worry," the older fairy replied and added, "why don't you have the rest of the students checked in, since there's a long line," she pointed out to Griselda who seemed utterly displeased.

"Why don't you two come to my office?" She offered them, who nodded in agreement. Bloom saw the look on Stella's face as she was giving Griselda the look.

Stella approached Bloom was also shocked that her mother knew the headmistress and glanced at them, seemingly that they both knew each other from the way they were addressing each other.

"I didn't know that your Mom knew Faragonda?" Stella told Bloom, who also was surprised to know that as well.

"I didn't know that either," Bloom shrugged.

"But did you see that priceless face on Griselda? If only I had my phone and took a picture," Stella giggled.

"She does seem strict," the redhead muttered. Stella wagged her finger at Bloom, "told you so!"

"You know, I've been noticing that the headmistress is not the only person who knows your Mom," Stella whispered into Bloom's ear as they were both walking. "Looks like most of the teachers knows, since they've been looking in our direction, well technically at your Mom, to speak."

Bloom looked around to notice the exact same thing. Most of the professors were looking in the direction of the headmistress, looking at a certain redheaded woman who was walking with the headmistress.

"Did your Mom ever tell you that she had attended Alfea?" the fairy of the sun and moon asked with curiosity since most of teachers were looking in their direction.

"No," she replied back, as she noticed that Alfea was really beautiful and nice. Most of the students were sitting on the grass under the shaded area, and some were sitting by a near by fountain gossiping as much as they can.

"It seems like she was really an excellent fairy, or probably a famous fairy."

They were now in the halls of Alfea. Bloom was in awe; she had never seen such a school that was so sophisticated, and modern. There were many portraits of different type of magical beings but the most were being fairies – beautiful enchanting fairies.

"This place is just amazing! Never seen such a place like this!" the redheaded fairy said in awe. She was truly amazed by such view. This wasn't a normal school! It was truly magical! She was glad to be here.

"Of course Bloom. I don't wanna be mean here, I mean compare to you old school…" but the redheaded fairy had immediately cut her off, "no comparison what so ever, Stella!"

Stella smiled at her awed friend. Was it just fate to meet this fairy that'd always dreamed of becoming one? Somehow the visit that she got on Earth had made her dream come true. Oh, how happy she feels about helping someone by coincidence?! There was no feeling in a world compared to how happy the Princess of Solaria was feeling at the moment! No words to describe it.

The three of them including Faragonda had entered her office. She noticed that Stella was with Bloom as if she knew them. She must ask everything. Did Marion tell her daughter that she had magic? Or did her daughter discover that on her own? How does Stella know them from the way she was talking to Bloom cheerfully as if they were friends? She needed to ask from the very beginning.

"Please do sit down," Faragonda suggested, as Marion and Bloom sat down on the chairs and Stella was behind Bloom, looking cheerfully.

Bloom had so many things on her mind right now, thinking that if she would ask all of her questions, it would take the headmistress for nearly the entire day just to answers those questions of hers.

The elder woman had looked at the three of them, who was still shocked about the fact that Marion and her daughter were presumably 'alive' for all these long years. But where was she for all these years? Why come back _now_? She had assumed that the entire royal family of Domino had perished during the attack on Domino sixteen years ago. Everyone in the Magic Dimension had thought the royal bloodline had been wiped out from the face of the world, and the Dragon Flame have been lost forever never to return again.

Well, now that was wrong for sure as Marion and her daughter were alive for that fact. People had believed that now, the Dragon Flame will never ever return back to the Magic Dimension as its former home-planet is completely destroyed.

"Now, please tell me from the very beginning, how did Stella meet the two of you? And where have you been Marion for all these years?" the older woman asked, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well…I was on Earth," Marion said softly, as her green eyes were shimmering softly.

"Earth?" the older woman furrowed her brows, "...but why would you go there?"

 _Wait! What?_

Bloom had realized that her mother wasn't from Earth, which means that she isn't from Earth also. Then the big question is: where was her mother originally from? Was she born on a planet in the Magic Dimension or on Earth? Who is she exactly? She felt like she didn't know much about herself. Wait, if her mother had told her that her father had walked out on her when she was a year old, does that mean it's not true?

"Wait, so you're really not from Earth?" Stella said in shocked, as Bloom kept quite trying to gather much information as she can as she was wondering why her mother didn't tell her that either, but her mother did promise her to tell her everything later at the right time.

"No," Marion responded and added, "I just don't want to explain in further details from where I come from."

"I see, but I am wondering how did your daughter came across her magic?" the older woman asked in curiosity.

"Well, Miss. Faragonda that's where _I_ came into the picture!" Stella stated proudly as she can, as she noticed that the headmistress had raised a brow at her.

"It was all when Knut decided to attack me during the Solarian celebration, that he happened to be opening a portal to where I didn't know where it would take me to Earth, in Gardenia where I had met Bloom. Those ghouls were going after the scepter since the Trix had probably sent Knut and his ghouls to get the ring since they thought it'd contained the Dragon Flame inside, which in fact doesn't.

And so, Bloom came into the picture deciding to help me to distract the ogre, but he grabbed Bloom instead. Because of that reaction, Bloom had literally sent a full range of power towards the ogre. You should've seen the flying ogre's face. It was priceless!" Stella explained all the details that happened.

"Interesting," the older woman had said as she was taking in the significant events that had happened back on Earth. The headmistress glanced towards Bloom who seemed to be in awe as she was studying everything in the room carefully, not trying to miss any details.

"So how do you feel about knowing that you have magic, Bloom?"

Well, to answer that question it was beyond a dream – anything she'd ever had experience in her entire life, and that wasn't a lie. It felt…amazing, unbelievable, she felt like her blood flow was rushing quickly within her veins. It was hard to describe of how she felt exactly that day. No words could describe how happy, and stunned she was to know that she's a fairy.

It felt great to know that she did have magic! It was as if she had lit up the sky like a thousand sapphires in the dark night sky.

Bloom smiled widely on her face and said: "It felt great! It's hard to describe as how I actually went through the process of discovering my own magic. I was like shocked when I like threw the blast at the ogre which I didn't know that I could, but as the magic trigged throughout my body, it felt like some sort of sugar rush!" Bloom explained, as she tried to re-encounter her experience for the very first time. She still felt like this was all a dream, a dream that she doesn't want to wake up from.

"Um…also, it was kind of my dream to become a fairy," Bloom paused with a slight blush across her face, "…and well, I was hoping that I could attend this school."

"Of course my dear," but before she could finish off, Stella had intervened in, "Veranda of Calisto isn't able to attend Alfea this year, and she gave me a letter to give to you," Stella explained and gave the headmistress the letter.

"Why thank you Stella. Why don't you girls go to your dorms, and Bloom since what Stella had said about Veranda, you could take her place instead," she smiled warmly at the two young girls.

"Yes, we're going to have so much fun together." Stella whispered, as Bloom smiled at her. The two fairies had grabbed their bags and headed out, but Stella was whispering to Bloom: "You're so going to love it here! I could show you the entire Alfea's campus, and we'll probably be sharing the same classes together."

Kiko had followed the two fairies.

As the door was completely shut making sure that they'd completely left as the sounds of their heels that was clicking on the marbled floor had faded off into the distance so they won't over hear their discussion.

"So…Marion, I'm assuming you haven't told Bloom everything is that right?" she asked.

"No, I haven't yet, at least until she's ready to know everything," Marion explained and added, "I just don't want her to suffer the truth as I have gone through, and also it could put her at risk. Stella had told me that there are three witches after her ring since they thought it contained the Dragon Flame inside of it."

"But as we all know, your daughter has it in her instead since it's been passed down in your family for generations."

"Yes, and that makes it dangerous for her if she did know, and the witches would go after her and I can only imagine what would happen next!" Marion thought of what the witches would do to her daughter. They could torture her, kill her as far as to obtain her powers at the very least, which could be very dangerous if Bloom's powers landed in their hands, then all hell would brake lose. Who knows what could happen? The worse of the worse could happen. Maybe they would enslave the entire Magic Dimension. She felt fear within her stir once again.

"Who are those witches? Did Stella tell you who were they exactly?" the headmistress asked, hoping that she would warn the headmistress of Cloud Tower – Griffin all about it.

"She didn't tell me exactly who," Marion replied a bit worried and added, "I didn't even want to send her here, because of it."

"Oh, Marion, I could imagine what you've been through for all these years," as she was seeing the look across her face. She was afraid of seeing her daughter hurt or even worse. Faragonda grabbed Marion's pale hand in hers for comfort and reassuring her that everything's going to be fine.

"She'll be safe here, Marion. I promise you," giving her an apologetic look across her face.

"I sure hope so," Marion mumbled to herself.

"Hum…I have an idea, why don't you stay here, Marion that way you could be close to your daughter if you're really worried about her attending Alfea." Faragonda suggested to Marion.

Marion smiled at Faragonda delightfully; this was a really great idea! She could watch over her daughter that way in knowing that she's safe instead of calling her every two minutes, thinking that she's safe or not. It would leave her with no reassurance what so ever.

"Thank you, it would really reassure me knowing I would watch over her," Marion said with relief.

"Can I ask you something?" Faragonda asked, hopefully she would tell her and if not she understands why.

"What is it?" the redheaded woman asked, seeing the emotions in the older woman's blue eyes.

"I know this might be personal, but can I ask you, how did you and your daughter survived?" as she looked at Marion's green eyes that had widen for what she'd asked, and added quickly, "if you don't want to tell me I do understand."

"No, it's fine, really." Marion sighed as she began to inform Faragonda on what really happened as she recalled those deep, painful memories of hers. She wished, she would forget it, but couldn't and it tortured her for years. All those people, the way they looked at her. It was too painful for her as she remembered her husband's last look towards her as he disappeared beyond the dark gate of Obsidian. The last time she'd ever saw him. His painful face had stained her memory of him forever in her mind, only to keep replaying it over and over again.

* * *

 _Marion and Oritel and the rest of the Company of Light were fighting off the demons and monsters that the Ancestral Witches had sent out to destroy them. But Marion and Oritel tailed after the Ancestral Witches who were near the gate of Obsidian as they were sucking every life force and inhabitants of Domino into the dark portal, the dark portal of Obsidian._

 _"Come on, Oritel, we need to stop them!" Marion yelled towards her husband who had plunged his sword in the demon's chest - as the blood spilled down, killing the demon as it fell to the ground severely bleeding. He looked at Marion with a grim look on his face and nodded to her._

 _"Look, over there!" Marion pointed out as they were both rushing to them. The Ancestral Witches looked at them gleefully across her face._

 _"Oritel, Marion, I didn't expect you two to show up side by side," the elderly white haired had said to them, her tone dead dangerous as the way she smiled at them._

 _"Hum…did you hear the news of what happened to your daughters?" once of them hissed quite pleased._

 _Oritel and Marion instantly froze at what Belladonna said to them. What happened to them? Were they dead? They couldn't be? It wasn't right for them to be dead! They're probably lying to them!_

 _King Oritel tightened his grip onto his sword, looking at the Ancestral Witches with complete hatred. He glanced at his wife, who was in flames, and had such a furious look in her eyes. No doubt that she was feeling the same as him. She had probably loathed them more than him as he could ever imagine._

 _They had tortured her for years even before when she had married him. He even remembered one of the most painful memories he'd ever witnessed in his entire life and it was all because of them. All what mattered to her know was giving them painful deaths as they did to her beloved daughters._

 _Memories of her daughters ran through her mind, as tears trickled down her face. She glanced at her husband as if though they were thinking both the same thing and nodded. Oritel pulled out his sword, facing it directly at the three witches as Marion was using her magic sending the Ancestral back into the damn portal from which they came from._

 _But as much as Oritel and Marion were denying the fact that their daughters couldn't be dead, they haven't noticed the Ancestral Witches had snatched her husband, as they pulling him into the portal along with them._

 _"ORITEL!" she had her arms out to her husband, wanting to go after him._

 _"MARION!" he shouted to her, hoping that she wouldn't follow him, as they wanted her to do as a part of their plan to have her._

 _"DON'T LET THIS BE THE VERY END! PLEASE!" he pleaded to his wife to save herself rather than following him into the portal._

 _She wanted to after her husband, but it was already too late as she noticed the sword was lying besides her on the ground and if she did run...she knew she wouldn't make it to be with him. Tears glisten down her face as she watched her one true love be taken away from her. Her family was gone, shattered to the ground. She had sunken down to her knees in defeat knowing that now she was truly alone._

 _Once the portal had vanished, she knew he was gone. She wrapped her arms around here as the snowflakes had fallen down from the dark skies as she noticed that the curse was starting to take effect. Everything around here was lifeless and turning to ice._

 _Everything was gone and destroyed by the Ancestral Witches fury. She would never imagine that the once most beautiful planet in the Magic Dimension was lifeless and destroyed. Tears slid down her pale face. She cried in pain over the loss of her husband and her girls. This was her nightmare that had become a reality._

 _The red-haired queen had soon pulled herself up together, trying to be strong as much as she could be right now, as she turned her heels around, she had finally noticed the real damage of what they had done. They were ruthless witches who wanted more power - but they never got it - which lead to them to destroy this once beautiful planet as if to show the Magic Dimension that there's no more hope left._

 _The queen had watched as piles of snows had stated to pile up on the palace floors - already thickening. She needed to leave and forget this place as this place had already token much toll on her. But suddenly, she heard a cry of a baby calling out for help. Her green eyes widen as she heard a baby's cries._

 _She had started to run to the source of the cry. Her heart was beating rapidly within her chest, thinking about the baby who was all alone and probably all alone with no one left, or maybe even worse...what if the baby didn't have no family left._

 _Then again, what kind of baby would be left alone in a palace...unless...her green eyes widen with worry now. She had run down the halls and took a sharp right turn, and she gasped when she saw the door was open to the room. She slowly walked inside the room, but this room couldn't be...tears started to fill her eyes once again._

 _But this is my daughter's nursery room..._

 _She walked deep into the room, as she heard the baby's cries loud and clear. Her eyes had traveled down on the floor seeing a blond haired girl with golden dress holding an infant child in her arms - protecting the child in her arms - from whatever - or whoever - wanted to get to the child. The queen's eyes widen in realization. They were her daughters._

 _She had sunk down to her knees and let her cries out._

 _"Daphne, my beautiful girl!" she sobbed, as she saw her once golden dress was torn and bloody with her own bright red blood. She took her daughter's lifeless hand in her hers hoping that she would find some sort of comfort. But her hand was cold which was odd to her...when it was usually warm and soft. The life that Daphne held in her hazel eyes were now gone. It made her heart ache out of pain. A deep scar had opened in her heart, never to be healed ever again._

 _She knew that Daphne was gone, gone for forever and she never said a goodbye to her which made her feel even worse than she is now. She sobbed over her dead daughter. She heard a soft whimper sound; her eyes lit up once she saw a struggling infant trying to move in the arms of her older sister who was dead._

 _"Bloom?" she pulled the young infant child in her own arms, cradling her, "oh, my beautiful baby girl...shh...mommy's here. She's got you, love." She watched as the child's eyes opened revealing - big blue eyes. She pulled her daughter closer to her chest, and slowly run her fingers through her daughter small red-hair. Tears were rolling down her face as she was still in disbelief for any of this that had happened._

 _If she had teleported without hearing her daughter's cries...than slowly, her daughter would die in such a slow, painful, suffering death she could ever imagine. Bloom was only giggling as if she didn't knew what had happened today, that she had lost her older sister and her father that she'll never ever meet again. Marion looked at her infant child, and smiled weakly at her._

 _Oh god. She wasn't going to let her out of her sight ever again. She gazed back at her lifeless daughter; it wasn't supposed to end this way. She had always thought of Daphne's bright future, but now...it was gone. The Ancestral Witches had took everything away from her and her family._

 _The queen closed her eyes and thought about the one place that she would go to and that no one will find her or her daughter, Earth. She will go to Earth. It's a perfect place, since it's outside of the Magic Dimension and most importantly there would be no villains or magic on Earth. But she couldn't leave her older daughter like this. She had to do something..._

* * *

Marion had tears dripping down her pale face as she was recalling the brutal memories of what happened during the final battle. This memory had haunted her over and over...remembering what her husband's last words to her...

 _Don't let this be the very end! Please..._

The older woman looked at the former queen, who'd suffered for all these long years of wounded pain that would never heal. She felt a deep pity for the queen.

"I'm so sorry, Marion," the older woman looked at the red-haired queen with a softhearted look across her face. All what Marion could do now, was avoid her gaze as she was looking down at her hands that were shaking.

The headmistress knew that, what Marion had gone through was a nightmare that would haunt her. Marion slowly had composed herself and looked at the headmistress.

"I'm assuming that you'll never tell Bloom any of this?" she had asked, concerned filled her voice.

"There's no need for it." Marion wiped her tears off of her face.

The white haired woman had leaned back in her chair, "hmm, why don't you teach here. You're the only one who could help Bloom to have a better control of her Dragon Flame," she suggested to Marion.

"It's actually a good idea!" she smiled at the headmistress, and she pulled a white letter that she had and gave it to the headmistress for more explanations.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Stella stated as she noticed the names that were listed on the dorm. Bloom felt a little nervous about meeting other roommates. Would they like her as easily as Stella liked her? Or worse, they could be mean or a little stuck up even. She gulped and prayed that everything would go swimmingly.

"Come on! No need to stand here!" Stella yanked Bloom's arms and dragged her into the dorm.

"STELLLLAAA!" the redheaded shirked as the blue bunny had followed them right in.

"Hey, look at this, I don't have to share a dorm with anyone, not like last year!" the blond haired princess chirped out of excitement.

"Oh, look," the red-haired fairy paused taking a notice that she shared a room with someone else, who's name is Flora, "I share a room with a girl named Flora."

"Trust me, sometimes you might end up with a wrong roommate!" Stella remembered what happened to her last year with that girl named Rachel - oh god she wished to forget that damn girl that made her life like hell in her freshmen year. Well, one of the positive things was...she wasn't going to see her ever again since the next year they would still be the same roommates until when you graduate from Alfea.

 _I hope this girl is sweet and kind._

Once Bloom had opened the door to her room, without knowing that there was a plant's stem on the ground, she had accidentally stepped onto it, causing the plant to yelp in pain. The red-haired fairy's eyes had widened at the plant that had yelp and back off a few step back.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry!" Bloom tired to apologize to the plant that had yelped in pain.

The girl is revealed to be bit taller than her in a few inches and has a slender body. Her skin was a bit tanned glowing. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a green crop top mini shirt, with a pink skirt and matching heels in the color of pink.

"Hello there," the light brown haired girl said, her voice was so soft and cheerful. From her tone, Bloom could tell that she was a kind, sweetheart girl.

"I'm Flora," she introduced herself to the red-haired girl as she shook her hand.

"I'm Bloom."

"Bloom?" she furrowed her brows at the girl since it was supposed to be Veranda.

"WELL, I COULD EXPLAIN THAT!" a girl with long blond hair had barged right into the room, shouting as Flora raised a brow at the blond girl's sudden out burst.

"Well, Bloom's filling in Veranda's place since she's not coming because she's homeschooling and so I've brought my friend here!"

"I could've told her that, Stella."

"Do forgive me for not introducing myself properly. I'm Princess Stella of Solaria!" She beamed proudly for who she was.

"Well, thanks for the warning," a voice had spoke from behind. As Bloom and Stella turned around to see a pink haired-fairy had just walked in, with luggages trailing behind her. "I'm Tecna."

"Nice to meet you Tecna," the red-haired fairy said.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Stella exclaimed.

"A party won't happen without any music," a girl with two short pig-tailed had commented, as the rest of the four girls gazed at the girl. She was wearing a red shoulder strapped mini shirt, and dark jeans. She had a bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Musa and I'm the one who rocks the party around here!" she smiled at the four girls who where already in the dorm.

* * *

A yellowed-ogre - Knut - was watching people pass by and most of them were young teenagers since it was the beginning of the new school years and classes won't start after a few days. He was in a shop putting on some random sunglasses until he spotted two girls - the same girls that he had saw on Earth. It was them! He needed to get the scepter from the blond haired princess and this time...he wasn't going to lose. He was going to inform his three mistresses and maybe they'll be the one who would actually get the ring that they wanted.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" the red-haired fairy said in awe as she took a notice of the city. It wasn't like Gardenia at all. It was magical like a dream of her very own.

"I know, but what's amazing here...is the mall and the fashion!" Stella explained, since she always go to Magix to buy clothes and stuff.

"Let me guess, you love shopping don't you?" the fairy of music had asked taking a note from the way that Stella was speaking with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Duh! Fashion is my life especially if it was the Miss. Magix contest!"

"Why wouldn't I be surprised about that?" Tecna had stated.

Off from a distance, a certain someone was watching those groups of young Alfea fairies. His eyes gleamed a red color, only chuckling at them and vanished.

The girls had found a near by fast-food restaurant, which they all agreed on having pizza which was Bloom's idea since none of the girls know what pizza was since it was an Earth food, and probably they only had in Magix since the girls weren't familiar with what was pizza.

"Gotta say, it's a good choice," the blue haired fairy had commented.

"Hum, so Bloom if you aren't Veranda or from Calisto so where are you from?" the fairy of nature asked with curiosity.

Bloom froze, wondering what she was going to say to them since well she comes from Earth and from the way the headmistress had mentioned to her mother why would she go to Earth...maybe Earth wasn't a magical place like the Magic Dimension. She will give this a try; since it was the only thing she could possibly say.

"Um...I come from Earth," the red-haired fairy said in a low voice as she saw her friends' expression across their face.

"Earth?" Tecna furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Are you sure about that, sweetie, because I know that place isn't magical," Flora had explained.

"Well, I'm not too sure about where I come from because my Mom has so many secrets that she hasn't told me yet," Bloom explained to her new friends.

"And one of them, she hadn't told you that you're a fairy." Stella pointed out, as Bloom faked a smile a bit embarrassed about that.

"Why hasn't your Mom told you that," Musa asked.

"I don't know really."

"You know Bloom, I don't want to sound a bit rude here but when I met you...I never saw your Dad." Stella had said.

"I knew you were going to ask that since it was kind of obvious. I have never met my Dad so..." Bloom trailed off, trying to avoid her friends' gazes. It was already hard enough on her that she had never met her father for all these long years. It was so quite.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bloom to hear that," Musa said with sympathy in her tone.

"It's fine really. I'm not really that much bothered by it," she shrugged.

"Are your parents like divorced or something?" Stella had asked.

"STELLA!" Flora growled at her for asking Bloom such a deep insensitive question.

"What? I'm just only wondering," Stella stated defensively.

"I don't think so. As far as I could tell, my Mom always wears her wedding ring on her finger, so I doubt if they are." Bloom replied.

As the moment the five girls were going to leave an ogre had attacked them. Bloom's eyes widen in fear. It was the same one that had attacked her, her Mom, and Stella a few days ago. The ogre was chasing the fairies to a dead-end ally.

"Seriously, Stella, does this ogre like to follow us?" Bloom got off from the ground, dusting herself. She turned to notice it was a dead-end ally. "Great, now what?"

"Not again!" Stella groaned. She wasn't feeling in any mood to fight this hideous ogre.

He growled at the five freshmen fairies and hollered, "this time I ain't alone!"

Three unknown figures with dark cloaks had appeared on right the time. The moment they took off their hooded cloaks off of them, it revealed to be three young witches.

One of them was wearing dark blue clothing, with high heeled-boots that almost reached to her knees with a dark blue cape behind her. She had dark blue gloves on both side of her arms. Her long sliver hair was tide up in a long ponytail. She had very pale skin and the color of her eyes was pale blue with dark matching eye shadow as her clothing. She looked heartless.

Another one of the witches was wearing dark purple clothing, but with short purple heels and at the end of her purple pants was almost a boot-cut style of jeans. Her top was strapless. Her face is a bit darker than the other white-haired witch. Her dark brown hair was very long and she had brown eyes.

Finally that last witch was wearing a dark pink short dress, with lighter pink fabric underneath the dress with sharp pointed dark pink boots. She had gloves on both sides of her arm. Her hair was short and curly. Her eyes were a shade of sea green like, but darker.

The silver-haired witch had approached the five fairies (more directly to Stella). "Give me the ring, and I'll probably spare you and your friends," her voice sounded like a rattlesnake's hissing sound.

Stella hardened her hazel eyes at the three senior witches. "Don't think that going to happen sweetie."

"That's the girl with a big chuck of power," Knut had pointed out to the red-haired girl. Bloom was trembling with fear from the inside, but remained almost neutral on the outside.

The silver-haired witched had turned her gaze from Stella to the red-haired with a dislike look across her face, "oh, well...who do we have here?" she laughed mockingly at the young fairy. She lifted her fingers onto the girl and before Bloom could do anything, the witch had frozen the fairy in her place. The witch had walked up to the frozen girl, and placed her fingers on the ice. "Well, I've taken care of you, fairy!"

"This has nothing to do with her!" Stella growled at the witches, ready to take her stance.

"Then give us the ring, princess," the ice witch had growled at the blond haired fairy and she had noticed the three girls had joined the blond-haired princess.

"Come on!" Stella had shouted as the four of them had transformed into their fairy forms.

"Okay fairies, I gave you a chance, now you're going to feel my wrath!" as she released her icy powers onto the four fairies, as one of them had jumped in front of them. The girl in a purple sparkling jumper outfit and summoned a green shield to protect themselves from the shards of ice that was heading their way.

"My turn," Flora had stated as she summoned a spell towards that witches who - Knut - was in front of the witches, "...ivy wrap," she blew the spell to the ground as the fairy of nature had watched the vines appearing from under the ground snatching the yellowed-ogre.

"Digital web!" as the green sphere appeared trapping Knut inside the sphere.

"Now, lets add a touch a music to this," the blue-haired fairy had summoned two speakers to the side, and rocking the Knut out of this world, which had caused the sphere to burst and the ogre was sent flying back.

"What a useless ogre!" the brown-haired witch had stated.

"Told you he ain't up to the job. It's better we do it our selves!" the purple haired witch said in annoyance as she summoned her electric and pointed at the fairies as the lightening had strike at them, causing Tecna's shield to backfire as they went flying back with groaning sound.

Stella looked at the finger that was on her finger. She knew that they had to get out of here quickly before any more damages happen. She took the ring of Solaria and threw it in the air as it transformed into a scepter, but before the witches could even reach them...they had teleported away.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" the silver-haired witch had snapped, unleashing her icy powers in the ally, transforming it into a little mini winter ally.

* * *

Bloom slowly woke-up shivering, as she had noticed that Stella was using her powers to warm her up from the intense cold that she was feeling.

"Hey, she's waking up," Flora's soft voice had spoken as she noticed that Bloom was waking up.

"You okay?" Stella had finally asked, as she watched her friend slowly nod.

"Normally, fairies don't last that long in an ice...you seem to be a tough fairy."

"Thanks," Bloom whispered as Stella helped her up on her two feet.

The girls decided to head back to Alfea, since it was getting pretty late and that they don't want to run into anymore trouble while in Magix. Already, they've had made enemies on the very first day.

"Who again?" the red-haired fairy repeated.

"They're the Trix. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and they are senior witches of Cloud Tower," Stella explained as she leaned wide on her bed.

"I wonder what did they want?" Flora had asked.

"Well, they're not getting the ring that's for sure," the blond fairy sighed.

"Any reason why they want the ring?" the blue-haired fairy leaned on the wall causally, looking at Stella.

"Well, the ring of Solaria is sculpted by the Dragon Flame's, and it enhances my magic to be stronger and also it's known to be a scepter that holds strong energy, but the ring is really old and ancient." Stella explained why they're going after the ring in the first place. The witches had probably wanted the ring to be even more powerful.

"Do you think if they get the ring, they would actually get stronger?" Tecna questioned, in wonder.

Stella shrugged in response, "could be, but I don't think they would get that strong."

"Hum...what are you doing Bloom?" Flora took a notice of Bloom's artwork that was on a piece of paper that she's been working on for a while.

"I'm kind of doing a team name kind of thing, you know a type of logo that would represent us five," the red-haired fairy placed the pencil aside and looked at her sketch that was written "Winx" on it.

"You mean a group name?" Musa asked curiously.

"Yup, and I think I came up with a great name," Bloom smiled as she revealed the paper to her group friends which was written "Winx" on it.

"How about the super five instead or the fantastic five...or... "

"Nah," Musa sighed not liking Stella's idea as much as she liked Bloom's. "I vote for Winx," as the rest of the girls raised their hands in agreement to the group name.

"What's Winx?"

"Its just Winx!" as Bloom crossed her hands together with a spark of magic to it.

* * *

Marion was out all-alone on the balcony, gazing at the clear skies, as the stars were shimmering in the dark skies. She felt a cool breeze surrounded her as if she had a deep feeling about something was going to change. She only wished if her husband were here, how proud he would be of Bloom.

For some reason tonight, she wasn't feeling so alone as if she felt like her husband's spirit was near here as if he had never left her alone. For the first time, she felt happy for her daughter who'd discovered her magic and decided to embrace the world of magic. Maybe she had a chance now...a chance to find her husband and be a family once again.

She saw a star shooting into the deep dark skies...maybe she would get her wish after all. She had a great feeling about this...her and Bloom's life were going to change now - forever.


	3. Alfea College For Fairies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

-WOW! I haven't updated this story for quite awhile. I've been extra busy with college and stuff and so updating was really... _slow_ for me. Anyways, I've written this chapter just before August, which was approx. at the time being six thousand words.

-A note I should say for this chapter: I never really liked how the payback for the Trix is when they received that duck (I honestly kind hoped that they would be spelled by the Winx as their payback). Also for the point rewarding, it won't be given on the same night, but the very next day...if you're wondering about that.

-One more thing, Bloom and Brandon are just simply friends and there's a highly 50% chance that they might not end up together (for many reasons why).

-Honestly don't know when the next update will be, it could be a long while...

-Hope you would enjoy this chapter! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Alfea College For Fairies

The sun was rising up into the sky, brightening the new day. Bloom was walking along with her friends down the halls to their new classes on the first day. Bloom wondered how was it going to feel like since this wasn't like a normal school since it is magical. Though, she was feeling a bit anxious and nervous about the first day of class.

Will she fail in her magic experiments? What if she had to demonstrate her magic...and it didn't work well, just like back on Earth when Stella gave her such a simple exercise but to her it felt like it was a very complicated thing to do. She could be the next clown class for all she knew. How embarrassing it would feel for her to experience on her very first day?

"Bloom are you nervous?" Stella asked, as they were making their way to class.

"A little."

"Come on, you shouldn't be. You'll do just fine." Flora had reassured her friend that everything would be fine, that she shouldn't be worried about a thing, since most fairies don't usually master spells on the very first day.

As the door of the classroom had opened up, many students had swarmed right in. Bloom was looking all around the classroom, there was like about forty-five desks in the classroom. The classroom setting reminder of her high-school back in Gardenia, but with fewer seats and the difference was...this was magical class learning about spells that she would eventually use later on in life.

She took the desk in the middle, besides Stella who was looking at her colored nails and in front of the class was hung one giant blackboard, and a medium sized desk where the teacher would be discussing about today's lecture. Though, the jabbering had filled the entire room with gossip, about the latest new trends or the gala's they would ought to attend together and so on...

Bloom had probably assumed that the professor was running a bit late since there was no professor in the room, but then she noticed a small little leprechaun that just now was sitting on the table, looking at the students. But she hadn't seen him sitting on the desk from before...did he just magically appear on the desk?

Once everyone had saw the small professor sitting on the desk, just looking at them until they're done gossiping on whatever it is. The gossiping had died out and the students's were focusing on the small leprechaun that was sitting on the desk.

"Well, good morning everyone...I assume you're all well rested for today's exercise. I'm professor Wizgiz and I'll be your instructor for the rest of the semester," he paused as he noticed a student had her hand raised, and glanced in the direction of the student with long black loose down in curls, "yes, the one in the pink dress."

"Um...when did you get here? I didn't even see you walk in," the student had asked out of curiosity, since no one had really seen him walk into the room. He had just suddenly appeared on the desk.

"Good question, let me show ya all." Professor Wizgiz had shift-shaped into a small little white-haired mouse as the most of the girls in room almost shrieked of seeing their professor is a small mouse, then he had shifted back to his old-self again.

Bloom was stunned that the professor had shape-shifted into a different form. She was still trying to process that into her mind.

 _Shape-shift? Taking a different form?_

She didn't even think that was even possible by using magic. It seems to her that she was going to learn lots of interesting things this year all about magic.

"I was here the entire time, observing the new students," he explained to the students. The students looked at one another wondering what they were possible going to learn from him who had shape-shifted into a mouse. They almost looked horrified if he would ask them to turn themselves into a mouse.

"I'm a professor of metamorphosis, and I'll be helping each one of you change during the semester."

Professor Wizgiz and transformed into Griselda, "and for this class you'll learn all about changing, and there will be many exams, and quizzes and if you _fail_ one, surely you'll be sentenced to one week of detention and study." the tone of his voice and attitude had matched Griselda completely...if was like you couldn't tell the difference as she or professor Wizgiz was looking at them with a stern look. A familiar stern look of Griselda's.

Soon he had changed back to his original form, lightening up the tense mood that was surrounding the students's atmosphere as each one of them gazed at each other and soon smiled at Wizgiz.

"Oh, I'm not like Griselda, there would be no one week detention if you failed the test, but you're going to have to make up for it." He jumped off from the desk and pointed out with finger and summoned glass mirrors for the students.

"For today's exercise, we're going to do something simple - like changing your hair color or style."

Bloom grabbed the mirror and scanned the room to see what the other students were doing. Some one of them including Tecna were already changing their hair color in multi-colors, picking up fast past speed as they were changing from one color to the next. Some were even a bit slower, but still they were changing their hair colors and as for Stella, she was changing the looks of her hair into some weird design that she was thinking off, rather quickly.

Bloom grabbed the mirror that was floating in front of her. She took a deep breath as she gazed into the mirror deeply, trying to concentrate on changing the looks of her hair...but so far...her hair had floated up in the air, around her face, as the tips of her hair were fading from her rich colored red-hair to a very pale blond, almost bleached-like-color.

Well, at the very least she did something, which was better than nothing, right? She placed the mirror on the desk already looking silly enough that she didn't want to do any more damage to her hair especially if she didn't know how to reverse it back to normal.

Bloom sighed heavily as she could imagine that it would probably take her some time to change it back to the way it was. It was going to take her some time to pick up speed like her classmates whom were already getting the hang of it.

"Don't feel down at the very first try. If you don't succeed first, then try again and you'll eventually pick it up quite easily," as Bloom gave the professor a small smile.

* * *

Back at the dorm as Bloom was trying to reverse her hair...to go back to its former red color, but after many attempts of doing so...she had failed of changing her hair color back. She was going to look like a silly fairy who doesn't know how to change her hair color which was a simple exercise.

"Ugh!" she sighed as she leaned on the bed with her eyes closed. This wasn't how her first day that she had imagined it to be. _Magic's hard._ She had to settle for this hair style which she tried to reverse for about half an hour or so, or maybe even longer than that. She couldn't even tell how much time had passed by.

Maybe one of her friends could help her reversing it. Maybe there was a simple way of doing it? She heard the door opened to her room. It was Flora who was walking in, and she took a notice of Bloom's floating hair and the tips of her hair was sun-blond bleached.

"Um...what happened, Bloom?" Flora asked, slowly trying not to make her friend feel uncomfortable by any means. But...she defiantly needed help with changing her hair back to normal.

"I-I tried to change my hair color, but failed, epically," her voice shown disappointment as she pointed to her floating that was surrounding her face as she pushed it aside her face. "I don't know how to make it go back to normal! Can you tell me, what should I do?" the redheaded asked, fretting about her hair situation.

Flora had sat by friend, as she was observing Bloom's floating hair, "hmm, how about you start telling me how or what you're trying to do to change your hair color?"

"I don't know, all what I'm trying to do is to get my hair back to normal!" she said a bit frustrated, "I don't think I can change it."

Flora knew what was the problem from Bloom's tone of voice. She was forcing her hair to return to normal instead of letting her magic flow and think freely of changing her hair color. "Bloom," she placed a hand on the fairy's shoulder and looked into her blue eyes, "...I think your trying to force the change to happen."

"What? What do you mean force change?"

"Well, you have to let your magic and mind flow smoothly, as they way you desire it to be. Think about it, letting your magic flow easily without trying to...well...go against yourself. Magic is hard to learn, it requires discipline and time to get the hang of it," the fairy of nature explained to her, "...and don't stress yourself, too much Bloom. It's only the first day."

Before Bloom could say a word, Stella had walked right in Bloom and Flora's dorm. Her hazel eyes focused on the red-haired fairy's who's hairs is floating in mid-hair, and the tips of her hair was sun-blond bleached.

"Whoa! What happened to your hair?" she had asked, putting her blond hair behind her ear. "It's seems that your hair has been shocked by some kind of magic wave," she said, trying her best not to laugh at her best-friend...who's hair is floating in the hair.

Bloom had arched her brows at Stella's comment. "Great! Really! I _look_ ridiculous!"

"Stella, come on lets cheer her up," Flora suggested as she narrowed her green eyes at her as Stella rolled her eyes. She brought the mirror as she examined her long blond hair before turning to Bloom. "You have to let your magic flow freely as you desire of what you want to change your hair color or style."

Stella's long blond hair was now in a long braid. "See. It's easy, but what you're trying to do is...forcing yourself to change the color of your hair. Why don't you let your imaginations flow freely?"

"I'll give it a try," she murmured in a low voice. She picked up the mirror and closed her eyes, and allowed her thoughts to take over. Once she had opened her eyes, she saw that her red-hair was back to normal with no bleached tips at the end of her red-hair.

She beamed at her two friends. "Thanks, it might take me a while to get use to it," she felt her cheeks flushed a bright red color - a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Bloom. It's a normal thing, I mean compare to most fairies, since your magic is kind of rusty since you haven't used it in so long," the blond-haired princess explained.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, where barren trees had no single leaf on the tree, lies a frightful school for young witches. The sky was rather dark, and cold, and a single lightening had lit up the sky in a flash of sliver color as the rain had started to pour down harshly. The tower itself was massive and twisting dark structures of the towers making it seem more frightening.

Witches were already seated in rows, waiting for the headmistress to come up to the podium, though the chattering was quite loudly as they were already discussing some wicked things that they should do to make fairies miserable especially since they heard that Red-Fountain and Alfea were having their school dance this week and were debating about a perfect plan of what should they do.

Soon the chatter had died out once they saw an elder woman walk up to the podium. She had dark purple hair, and had very pale skin color almost like a ghost's, and rounded purple eyes that matched her flowing dress over her thin frame body.

"Good evening, young witches," her tone was dark and almost sinister like as she addressed the young witches with gleeful looks across their faces, but far off, there was three witches who'd looked that they looked like they were beyond board at this point since they basically already knew the rules of Cloud Tower. They didn't understand why she'd summoned the entire school from the very beginning.

The sliver-haired witch only grew annoyed as another few minutes had passed by. Patience was her thing, she would go directly down to business immediately without hesitating, which made her think that this is such a waste of her time, when instead she would be plotting to steal the ring of the blond haired princess and steal its power. But this...it was annoying as hell.

"I would rather brake a thousand rules right now to go after that damn ring than staying here and waste my time in here listening to something ridiculous," the silver-haired witch had began, braking the silence between her and her sisters who'd nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand why would headmistress Griffin would summon all of us," the one in the dark purple clothing had said as she was picking at her long dark nails - bored.

"Shh...you two," the silver-haired witch had began, as she was paying attention to what the headmistress was actually saying.

 _School Dance..._ was all what Icy heard. Something had intrigued her about the idea.

The two sisters looked at each other, wondering why she had shushed them? "A school dance? It's perfect! This is what we need!" her pale blue eyes gleamed in delight.

This would be very easy indeed. That Solarian princess would be waste her day entirely on choosing what dress she should wear to the dance and she would no longer be guarding her ring, which was perfect - prefect for her to go after the ring itself and steal it's power for once and for all.

"Icy, inform us please, what does a school dance has to do with taking the ring? All what's going to happen is the guys from Red-Fountain would come over and have a dance with the fairies or do mushy-gushy kind of stuff..." Darcy groaned, annoyed by the thought of fairies being with Red-Fountain guys.

"It's so silly, really. Why do fairies even bother with all the musy-gushy type of stuff?" Stormy commented, as she found this really ridiculous.

"Hmm...sisters this a perfect opportunity to get the ring from that fairy as she would be distracted by school dance...that she won't even know that we took the ring," she smiled at her two sisters quite wickedly.

"Maybe we'll get the chance to sabotage their dance as well and they all will be crying by the end of the night!"

"It's like taking a candy from a baby," Darcy's face held pure wickedness.

* * *

The next morning, the students were up and early - sitting in the dinner hall which was filled with chattering of the students's, but two students were missing. Stella wondered where was Flora and Bloom as she had noticed that they haven't arrived just yet.

"Has anyone seen Flora and Bloom?" Stella whispered to Tecna and Musa shook their head. "I haven't seen them," Tecna replied.

"I think they're still in...the..." though Musa had spotted Bloom and Flora who'd arrived a few minutes late.

"I see them!"

Bloom gazed all around the dinner hall, the long table that held about more than twenty students whom were having breakfast as Bloom assumed that their were plates filled with toast, fruits, and bunch of other things that she'd assumed it was similar to Earth's food. Flora and Bloom had taken their seats besides Stella.

"What took you two so long?" Stella had asked.

"It was kind of my fault. I've overslept," the red-haired fairy explained, trying to take her breath in.

"Ya, your only lucky that Griselda didn't catch the two of you coming late," the blue-haired girl said, as she took a sip from her warm tea.

"She doesn't seem to be a very nice person, though," Tecna commented, noting Griselda's attitude.

Slowly, Flora had noticed that headmistress had rose up from her chair and the chattering had soon died out as the headmistress had raised her glass and gently tapped the glass cup with the teaspoon to get the students's attention towards her.

"Good morning, young fairies," her tone was soft, and warm as she addressed the students and continued on, "well, as the tradition of every magic schools, in the honor of the new students attending the new year, there will be a First Year's School Dance tonight. Students from Red-Fountain and students of Alfea will gather here tonight as every year."

"Whoa-hoo!" the students cheered out in delight, already gossiping about who they'd go out with and what they should wear to tonight's special occasion. Or what kind of boys they would expect seeing: charming princes, strong heroes, a noble, and so on... What girl's every dreams are would happen tonight.

Silence, the headmistress is still speaking! Show her respect!" the brunette woman had said, as she clapped her hands together to get the students's attention once again. Though, Bloom had spotted her mother - with a shocked looked on her face - wondering why was her mother here. Shouldn't she be on Earth from yesterday? She was talking to the headmistress about something in particular. She should ask her later about it, though.

"Thank-you, Griselda. There will also be gift from the guest that older students had choose to give at the First Year's School Dance. All of you students have been selected a task to do on the list to prepare for tonight's event, and you'll be guided through it. I hope you would come with the most creative ideas, as I will reward each dorm with points or maybe a slip from detention class if ever you were late. Classes for the day is canceled! Get to work and make us proud," she smiled warmly at her students.

The students had cheered over the good news that they have received and it was only the second day. What else could be much better than that? They were going to have...a party tonight to celebrate the new coming students to Alfea.

The fellow Winx Club were walking down the halls of Alfea out into the court yard, as they were going to catch a bus that would drop them off in Magix City, with a list-of-do-things. Each one of them had a simple task to do. But first, they wanted to shop for their perfect gowns to wear for tonight's dance.

Stella was already planning on what kind of dress she should buy. But Bloom stopped once she heard her name being called out to her. She glanced in the direction where she had spotted her mother.

 _I wonder what does she want?_ she thought to herself, as she looked at her friends, "um, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Stella asked, as she saw her friend took off, but paused as she looked at her, "I'll just be right back, won't take me more than five minutes. Just wait for me."

"Hmm, I wonder what was that all about?" Tecna stated out of curiosity.

Bloom approached the headmistress and her mother, wondering why was her mother here still? She noticed the friendly warm smile on their faces. Was their more secrets that she didn't know about?

"Um...why did you call me here?" the redhead asked, her hands were both together as she glanced at both of the woman.

"Right, before you'd go off with your friends, I wanted to give you this," her mother said, as she pulled out a credit-card from her purse as she handed it to her daughter. Bloom looked at her mother in confusion. She wondered if she was able to purse things off a credit-card like back on Earth, though with a budget limit.

"Why don't you buy yourself a nice dress, darling," her mother smiled at her as the redhead took the card from her mother.

"Is there anything I should look out for - like a budget limit?" Bloom asked, as her mother shook her head as she responded with a no. Bloom arched her brows at her mother when she told her no budget limit.

 _Okay, this must be a dream!_ she thought.

Most of the time, when Bloom wants to purchase things, there was a limit to what kind of things she should buy, but now her mother was giving her unlimited amount, which was strange and a bit odd to her.

Was her mother okay about it? She kept looking at the card as if though there was something fishy - suspicious - going on here that she didn't know about.

"Wait, shouldn't you like be on Earth?" she asked her mother, before she decides to change the subject on why she was here.

"I'd asked your mother to teach here," the headmistress explained and continued on, "she was one of the most talented fairies in all of Alfea." Bloom took a quick glance at her mother, who'd had a faint blush across her face.

"Indeed I was," Marion muttered more to herself, but still Bloom had heard it.

"...And I know your going to be just like your mother. It's in your blood," she smiled at Bloom noticing her flushed color. "Hopefully, I would be."

So again back to what the headmistress had told Bloom, she looked at her mother, "so you're going to teach here?" she said, almost in a whisper, but her tone sounded like she was worried about the idea. She remembered a few years back in...when she was in middle school...she had a close friend, who's mother was a teacher, everyone had later on...had called her the teacher's pet and began to give her rude comments and so on. She didn't want to end up like that close friend of hers that she couldn't quite recall entirely.

"Yes, and I'm going to help you with your magic, but for now why don't you run along, and don't worry about the cost of the dress. Chose the one that you really love and I want to see that dress once you come back." Marion said, before her daughter could ask any more questions.

She gave her mother a hug, and thanked her for giving her money to buy herself a dress. She watched her daughter as she headed back to her friends.

* * *

The bus had stopped in Magix City, as the bunch of Alfea students stepped out of the bus onto the sidewalk, each of them heading in different directions. As the Winx girls were walking in Magix, the fairy of the sun and moon had suddenly stopped walking, as if she couldn't move from her place.

She was looking at a particular dress that caught her eyes.

"Hello, anyone home?" Musa waved a hand in front of Stella - who was in a complete day dream over something.

Bloom observed her friend as if...she wasn't here, like she was in an alternate reality.

The red-haired fairy exactly knew what was going on in Stella's mind, as Stella was looking at the beautiful long orange dress that seemed as if it was calling out to her. Stella had placed her two hands on the glass of the shop's. She _wanted_ this dress. She _needed_ it. She _is_ going to wear it tonight. This dress was calling out to her...buy me...please...

She gazed back at her friends, and grabbed Bloom's arm and led her inside the shop. "That dress is calling out to me! I _need_ to buy!" her voice filled with complete eagerness. The rest had chuckled at Stella's expression towards the dress and followed her straight inside of the store.

She tried the dress on in the fitting room, and walked out when she had the dress on - hoping that her friends would love the dress as much as she has. This dress was...simply breathtaking. She loved it completely. It was a perfect fit on her slender figure.

She looked at her friends who'd given her a thumps up, agreeing to the orange dress. Bloom noticed that the rest of the Winx headed off to look for their own dresses. Though, she had wanted to ask them about something in particular, maybe she would ask them later about it.

Bloom headed out to find her own dress. As in search of a dress, she saw a beautiful blue-navy dress with gloves on each side of the arm and the length of it had reached the floor. It was beautiful, probably the perfect dress that she seen throughout the entire store.

"It's perfect!" she mumbled as she grabbed the dress, and now what she needed was the perfect shoes that would go with the dress.

Musa headed into a CD shop where they sold the latest songs that she is going to buy and play it for tonight's First Year School's Dance. Flora had bought the decorations that was needed to decorate the halls of Alfea with flowers and ribbons.

"So...what's on your list?" Flora had asked Stella who'd turned to her.

"Well, I'm the one who's going to organize the party and make sure that everything's in tip-top perfect shape," the Solarian Princess beamed brightly.

"What about you Bloom?"

"Well," as she grabbed the small list that was written on it. "Kitchen Duty." She had supposed that she had to do something in the kitchen, "...it says kitchen duty. I suppose I'll be in kitchen doing something..."

"Hmm, you might do something like..." Stella thinking in deep thought, remembering her freshmen year which of course was last year and looked at Bloom, "maybe doing the dishes, or dipping strawberries into chocolate or something like that."

"That won't be bad since first of all, I don't even know how to cook and it could end up tasting bad," the red-haired fairy explained as they were leaving Magix City, going back to Alfea.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the dance won't start until the next few hours or so. As she was walking down the hall, making her way to the kitchen. She heard voice. Strange voices from a distance not so far, and the heels was clicking on the marbled floor that was getting louder and louder with each step that they took.

She heard one of them say to the other, "do you even know where it is, _Darcy_?"

"Of course, sister. It's straight down at the end of the hall and just take a sharp right turn. There it will be..."

"Good!" one of their voices sounded like a wicked laughter.

 _Wait a second,_ Bloom thought, _but Darcy...wasn't one of them a witch? Didn't Stella say that they're three sisters and witches of Cloud Tower? I must...take a look at something..._

...But before she could think of anything else. The voices were getting louder. What could she do now? She took a quick glance all around and went down the left hall and hid near the corridor where they wouldn't see her. Only she could see them.

 _What do they exactly want?_

 _Why are they here at this time of day?_

 _Hadn't anyone notice the three witches walking down the halls of Alfea or did they even notice them as they entered the school? Something feels...off..._

Bloom couldn't exactly place it, but something was defiantly wrong here.

They shouldn't be here.

She watched them pass by her who didn't even notice that she was even here watching them as she quickly tried to follow them without making any noise to get their attention and it wouldn't end nicely. Maybe she shouldn't follow them...but yet again she wanted to know why they're even here-at the school.

Bloom watched them, as they opened door that held a big set of boxes (that's decorated beautifully) all around the medium-sized room. They wanted something...clearly, but what was it...she didn't exactly know?

"Darcy," one of them said with pleasure and gleam in her voice as she addressed her sister.

She watched as the dark-haired witch performed a spell-a spell that showed her friends, particularly Stella holding the ring of Solaria in her hand as she was placing it in the box that contained her royal gems and gold accessories.

They wanted the ring, and she must warn Stella about it. But before she left, she watched as Icy opened the box that contained magical eggs-like inside the box; the Specialist gift to the Fairies.

"How pathetic!" Icy groaned.

It made her sick to the idea of Specialist giving the Fairies gift and all. Maybe she should turn this beautiful dance into...something that they would never forget. Something utterly wicked!

Bloom watched as the three witches lifted their fingers in the air and casted a spell over the eggs. "Now, lets turn this beautiful egg into something...that the _fairies_ would never forget!" the brown-haired witch beamed quite wickedly.

She pointed her finger on the eggs and a nasty green smoke swirled around the eggs changing the dotted pattern style into something different. It wasn't going to be such a sweet surprise from the boys to give to the girls.

"Now, we gotten this taken care off...lets see what's our fairy princess is up to," Icy flickered her fingers to see what was Stella up to, as she saw her taking her ring off and putting it in the golden jewelry box.

Bloom identified that they wanted her best friend's ring.

"Well just wait until they all go to the dance tonight, and that's the perfect time we'll get the ring."

Three witches soon vanished from Bloom's sight, who were unaware that Bloom knew what they were up to. They were sabotaging the dance and not only that but they were going to steal Stella's ring. They're going to turn tonight's event...into something despicable.

Witches were truly loathsome and hated to see Fairies being all happy and one way to satisfy a witch is to see a fairy's cry. Oh, how fun they'll have to see them like that! But Bloom had a plan in mind that would backfire on the three witches as known as the Trix.

She had a smile and turned back to go where she needs to at this time of hour.

* * *

Later that evening, it was near six o'clock and the dance won't start until seven-thirty or eight. She was completely covered in food ingredients that she needs to take a quick shower.

She remembered about the Trix's plan; she had almost forgotten about it completely. She needed to tell the Winx as soon as she sees them, hopefully they're in the dorm by now.

Once she entered the dorm, she saw her friends getting ready for tonight's event. She watched as things were floating around in the air heading to Stella's direction, especially since she had offered herself to Flora in doing her hair, and she was partially begging Musa to do her make-up and as for Tecna...she had beaten them to it and is ready.

She was wearing a purple green dress that sorta had a trailing cape behind her short dress and a crown like placed on her head which went perfectly with her short hair style and long purple heel boots that completed her outfit.

Tecna finally noticed Bloom who just now arrived, she couldn't help but giggle; she was a mess from being in the kitchen for the few hours.

"So...how was kitchen duty?" Tecna asked, though Stella, Flora, and Musa didn't hear what Tecna said or even saw Bloom as they were too busy focusing on Stella for the meantime.

Bloom mumbled and sighed, "it wasn't too bad as I thought it would be."

Then it hit Bloom as she remembered what the Trix were going to do tonight. They were going to sabotage the dance - turning it into a complete disaster.

"Guys I have something really important to tell you." Bloom said, her tone was serious that all of the girls looked at her. Bloom had to tell them about the Trix's plan and maybe there was a way they can stop them.

"What is it Bloom?" Flora asked softly, her green eyes were shinning as she looked at her friend.

"The Trix are planning to sabotage the dance," she said quickly.

That made them shocked because they didn't know that the Trix were up to no good, but sabotaging the dance would ruin their entire day.

"Why would they want to ruin the dance?" Musa asked.

"Because they want your ring Stella," Bloom pointed out, whom Stella left the ring in her gold jewelry box. "And they intended to do that while we're at the dance, and the Specialist are going to give us some kind egg gift but the Trix had spelled the gifts and believe me...it is going to be something wicked."

After Bloom told them about the Trix's plan, they were going to reverse the spell over the gifts that the Specialist had brought for the Fairies and Stella would make sure that they won't have the ring that they're looking for. Flora had a bright idea about what to do with the ring. They were going to keep one egg and place a fake ring box inside of it and Flora would utter a spell that she knows of that would get the Trix what they deserved in particular Icy.

"Why don't you get ready, it's getting late," Stella said as Bloom smiled.

* * *

It took Bloom about half and hour to get ready and thanked Stella for doing her make up, which looked great on her. Bloom told her friends to get going and she'll follow them shortly as she had few things to take care of before she had to go to the dance.

She noticed that Kiko was running quickly to her as if to tell her something important. Then she gasped as she noticed that somehow they knew where exactly Stella hid the ring, as if they were somehow watching them.

Stella's ring box was floating in the air that contained the ring inside of it. She couldn't let the Trix have Stella's ring. It didn't belong to them.

She began to follow it, wherever it would lead her to the Trix and maybe face them and get the ring back.

It lead her to the outside courtyard of Alfea, she saw three figures out there just waiting to get their hands on the ring.

"Hey, look at that," one of them hissed quite angrily.

"Isn't she that _stupid_ Earth girl that we keep on running into?" Darcy said annoyed.

"Well, then sisters, let give her a _cold_ welcoming shall we?" Icy laughed wickedly as she was picturing herself snapping that fairy in half or freeze her solidly.

Bloom finally caught up with the ring and snatched it. While the Trix were in fury that she'd snatched that ring from them. It was time to give her the cold welcoming.

"Where do you think you're going, _FAIRY_!" the ice witch said coldly, her voice sounded dangerous.

Bloom heard Icy's voice which sent shivers down her spine. Well, she wasn't about to walk away cowardly; in fact, she was going to face them head on. She turned herself to them, her eyes narrowing at the three witches who stood a few inches in front of her. Bloom wasn't going anywhere.

The cold breeze brushed against Bloom's delicate pale face, sensing that Icy was already on the edge to unleash her cold magic on her. She took her stance in battle like, readying herself for whatever is going to come to her.

Darcy stomped her foot to the group making an earth quake, the ground separating as Bloom jumped her way to the other side, earning a glare and hissing sound from one of the Trix. But unexpectedly Stormy had shot a lightening bolt from the sky onto Bloom's back causing her to fall into the split ground that if she did fell, she'd fall into the abyss and possibly would die.

She wasn't going to die today. No. She had met amazing new friends today and she wasn't going to let the Trix kill her today. She thought to herself for a moment, before something amazing happened to her.

Light began to dazzle all around her. She could feel the warmth of magic engulf her completely as if she were feeling completely safe from the danger that surrounded her.

She felt as if the dazzling light magic is stripping her from her full dress replacing it with a halter blue sparkling top and matching mini skirt and light blue gloves that reached her elbow length, and short blue heeled boots. She had a small golden tiara on her red hair and she felt something growing out of her back, which were sparkling wings. She felt the magic had cocooned her just like a caterpillar that is transforming into a butterfly for its final stage.

She had transformed into a fairy for the very first time in her entire life and it felt so good and she felt like she were stronger than ever. She had a smirk on her face.

"Oh brother, thinking that she has a couple of wings and she's all that," Icy groaned, shaking her head.

Bloom fluttered herself into the dark skies, glaring down at the Trix. She saw ice shards heading her way, instantly she placed her arm in front of her face as if shielding her from the shards, though a bright red flaming shield had appeared, blocking the shards of ice.

Though she was stunned to know that she'd summoned a shield. She gave a small smirk to the Trix.

"Oh, that is it! I HAD ENOUGH OF IT!" her eyes glowered brightly in anger though; she was trying to freeze Bloom who'd kept dodging Icy's magic.

Though, the Trix heard other girls rushing towards Bloom - the same girls that they've met the other night in Magix City.

Bloom felt a bit relived that she wasn't alone now. She only wondered how did they know that she was here, fighting the Trix.

Bloom was next to them, she had the ring box with safe, away from the Trix's clutches, who knew what would happen if they did get their hands on the ring? They would probably do something...really wicked...like take over the realm of Magix.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked curiously.

"We kinda saw you," Flora paused pointing to the egg, "...and we've got the egg."

Bloom handed Stella the ring box and took her ring out of it and placed it on her finger, "I thought for sure they wouldn't know that I've hidden it in the case, oh well, at least they'll get something _else_ instead." Stella snickered.

Musa handed Flora the egg and she magically placed the box inside of the egg with a pleasant surprise for the three trio witches that they'll surely love.

They could hear the trio casting their spells directly towards the Winx girls whom they've all dodged their spells. Bloom took the egg and glanced at the Trix with a warm smile on her face.

"You want the ring, then here you go!" Bloom shouted, tossing the egg towards them as Icy snatched in her hand, gleaming at her quite surprisingly.

"Excellent choice than, fairy," Icy said and the Trix vanished from their sight, finally leaving them alone.

"Well...at least they left now," Musa chuckled, knowing that they would get something else and not the ring they were planning to get tonight.

Bloom transformed out of her fairy form, into her blue beautiful dress that's not damaged nor her hair. She still looked good as if tonight were just only an ordinary night, going to the dance, minus the Trix appearing here tonight, battling Bloom for the ring they had wanted (that they did not get).

"We have to get back to the dance," Stella said who's already in the mood to party, and dance the night off.

"But we have to hurry, it would be any minute now that the guys would be giving the gifts," Tecna stated, making the rest of the Winx realize that they have to reverse the spell that the Trix had spelled onto earlier that day.

The girls were rushing down the halls of Alfea until Stella had spotted Prince Sky waiting along with Brandon to carry the box that they have brought to them as gifts.

"PRINCE SKY! WAIT!" Stella had shouted loudly enough that it had reached both of their ears.

They both stopped to see the girls panting, taking in deep breaths. "Don't take those gifts out, not now, we have...to reverse...the spell...that was placed on them." Stella explained.

"What?" the Prince of Eracklyon said in confusion.

"What spell?" the prince's squire asked, looking at the girls for an explanation for who'd spelled those gifts of theirs.

"The Trix, they've enchanted them...and it's not going to be pretty," Bloom explained as she and her friends all circled together, holding each other's hand,reversing the spell over the magical eggs.

The egg's stripped design changed back to its original style as if were never spelled. Sky and Brandon carried the box out to the dance floor and each specialist began handing out the gifts to the fairies each of them were surprised by the outcome of the egg.

"Well...then I guess this one is _yours_ ," Brandon said as he looked at Bloom, who'd faintly blushed as she took the gift from the blond specialist and her blue eyes widen as she opened it. Magical butterflies filled the entire dance room. It was very nice and beautiful.

"It's beautiful," she commented as she noticed that Sky had his hand out to her as if asking her to dance with him.

She glanced at him, smiling, and placed her small hand in his. He had his one of his hand placed on her waist and her back bringing her closer to him. She couldn't help but blush. She noticed that Musa was the one preforming in the band singing a beautiful song. Stella had her arms wrapped around Prince Sky, her head laid on his shoulder, and they were dancing rather slowly.

As for Tecna, she was with that light-brown haired specialist as she knows him as Timmy, whom they both are sitting away from the crowd and literally texting each other.

Flora was dancing with a girl that she'd met earlier that day, Camilla, who was also decorating the halls along with Flora and they both didn't have anyone to go with anyways and went together.

Bloom didn't even know she would end up with someone tonight as if...she had a date tonight. It wasn't a date; it's just that he's the _one_ who'd offered his hand to her as if to dance with her tonight. He's the _one_ who'd asked.

 _It's just a dance,_ she thought to herself.

"You look magnificent tonight Bloom," he said in a soft voice, which made her heart skip a beat once he'd said that to her and blushed slightly, and she knew that he'd caught her blushing.

 _We're just friends._ She'd kept repeating in her head. But then why was she feeling that they might be something _more_ than _just being friends._

Marion spotted her daughter dancing with a blond haired specialist who she'd met a few days ago along with the rest. She smiled at her, and hoped that Bloom was enjoying her night. She remembered that when it was her very first school dance, she'd met her future husband, Oritel. Memories flooded her mind back when she was Bloom's age, she'd made many friends, formed a group and even fell in love.

* * *

 _A_ _red-haired girl dressed in a beautiful mermaid style emerald dress that fitted her slender body nicely, and shimmered in the dazzling light. She was with her best-friend, Luna, who was absolutely dressed like a regal queen tonight, twirling around in her blue ball gown dress, that suited her complexion, with her long curled blond hair and deep blue sparkling eyes._

 _As she was making her way towards her best-friend, a brown-haired specialist had ran into her by mistake. The cup had spilled on her beautiful emerald dress. "I'm so sorry about that." A deep voice had spoke to her._

 _Marion looked up to see a handsome man apologizing to her, for running into her and spilling the drink all over her gown. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color._

 _"It's okay; I've probably haven't seen you either," she replied, getting napkins from a nearby table, wiping of the spill that was on her._

 _"Here let me help you," he said as he also helped wiping off the spill, until somehow their faces were close to each other, hearing each other's deep breaths. They were taken by each other's appearances as of though in an instant moment they were both spellbind to each other. His warm brown eyes locked into her bright green sparkling eyes as if though they were reading each other's thoughts._

 _He held out his hand to hers as she gazed at his tanned hand and looked at him. There was something odd about him and she couldn't place it. It was as...if...they were suppose to meet each other, as if it were fate. His face was handsome and there was no denying it._

 _She slowly held out her hand to him in response. "I'm Marion."_

 _He gazed at her. Her beauty is_ _exquisite especially with her hair color being red, her eyes being green making her dress alone stand out. "Well, Marion, I'm Oritel."_

 _At the moment she heard his name...his name was quite familiar to her but from where exactly?_ _He took her hand and gently placed his hand on her back and led her away to the middle of the dance floor. They both had danced into the night, enjoying each other company._

* * *

Bloom and the rest of her friends were cheering the night off and laughing, completely enjoying themselves.

Brandon looked at Bloom; there was something about her that is different from all of the other girls and usually the other girls he'd dated weren't like her, not at all, which is why he's beginning to like her.

He looked at her, his deep blue eyes twinkling as he gave her a simple kiss on her cheeks as she blushed. The night had ended nicely, and they all had a wonderful time.

Meanwhile back at CloudTower with the Trix...

The silver-haired witch was laying on her bed, looking quite pleased tonight since they've finally got their hands on the ring. They were stupid fairies to give her something...something quite dangerous with a power beyond their imaginations.

 _Reckless, idiotic, young fairies they were!_ she smiled to herself.

It's the moment she's been dreaming for a very long time. As she was shaking the egg, she wondered why would a fairy keep her ring in there.

"Open it, Icy!" Darcy said, complaining, already having thirst for power.

Though Icy heard something squeak in there. That couldn't be the ring; rings don't squeak like that. Icy began to shake the egg, smoke started to erupt from the egg, causing the three witches to cough badly.

"What the heck _was_ that?" Stormy said waving the smoke from her face.

The smell was utterly despicable. They smelled like rotten garbage that was just loaded into a dumpster.

"The stench!" Darcy cried, as she pinched her nose.

There was a note left from the egg, it said:

 _"Hope you three would enjoy the delightful gift we've given you! Besides the spell won't wear off till three days! Hope you witches would enjoy it!"_

 _From the Winx_

"WHY YOU LITTLE FAIRIES! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU...OH...I'LL HEX YOU ALL!" Icy snapped angrily, the paper in her hand was no more than crumbled up paper.

Stormy was already pulling all her hair out from the terrible rotting stench. Her eyes were sensitive to the smell that it was starting to swell. The next time she sees the Winx, she'll make them pay.

"Those little bitches haven't heard the last of us!" Darcy growled.


End file.
